


The Game

by PosieParkzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, OT3, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome, henelope - Freeform, phosie, posie - Freeform, the idea really loosely based on cruel intetions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieParkzman/pseuds/PosieParkzman
Summary: Everyone knew of Hope and Penelope. Desired by many, heartbreakers by trade. Though not everyone knew that love to them was a game, a game they liked to play. With a new year the game resets and the hunt begins. What happens when they both desire the new girl in town, Josie Saltzman.





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea is loosely based on the idea in cruel intentions. Currently have no real direction for the main ship could be phosie, could be posie, hosie or henelope. Probably has a few mistakes so bear that in mind. anyway hope you enjoy :)

It was widely known how desired Penelope Park and Hope Mikaelson were. Everyone wanted to be them or date them and only so few were lucky enough to experience as such. Though the girls had quiet the reputation of breaking hearts no one really knew the game in which they liked to play or the truth of how close they really were.

“Ahh the new year. My favourite time of year.” Penelope said with a devilish smile as

Penelope said with a smirk as she hovered over her rook deciding where best to place her chess piece. She sat with Hope outside awaiting the line of new students who were about to come through the gates at any moment.

“You make it sound like Christmas.” Hope rolled her eyes at the other girl as she knocked Penelope’s knight off the board.

“I mean it’s not far from it. The new year means new toys to play with. And here they come now.” Penelope pointed towards the slowly opening gates with a smirk as she saw the bus of new students making its way up the driveway.

“You are enjoying this way too much.”

“As if you don’t enjoy the hunt just as much. What happened last year? Oh I quote ‘It was liberating.’ That’s all I’m really doing here. Liberating the people. Letting them have a taste of what they can’t have.”

“And who is it that does get to have you?” Hope raised an eyebrow at her. Penelope leaned in with a smirk just close enough for Hope to feel her breath against her lips.

“Why who else?” Penelope winked before kissing Hope’s cheek and trotting her way to greet the newcomers.

Penelope sat on the brick frame of the front steps innocently eating a lollipop. Soon enough she felt a small thump behind her and wore a knowing smile on her face.

“I knew you couldn’t resist.” Penelope grinned.

“Resist you, I could never.” Penelope leaned into Hope as she watched the new students step off the bus.  Penelope swirled her lollipop hoping someone interesting would step off because so far all she saw were hordes of little kids. The selection this year were slim for the picking and Penelope was losing faith that there would be anyone new to play with. Just as she’d about given up a girl about their age stepped off the bus. A beautiful, tall, poised, neatly dressed girl. She’d stepped off the bus with an air of nervous energy radiating off of her long flowing chocolate brown hair that flowed passed her shoulders framing her face perfectly.

“Wow.” Was all Penelope managed to say. With a nudge from Hope, Penelope jolted up and gave her a glare. “Behave.”

“Only if you do.”

“You know I never.” Penelope smirked before walking up to the mystery girl. Their eyes met and immediately the brunette’s eyes widened in surprise like a deer in headlights. Penelope bit her lip at how cute the girl was and she hadn’t even asked her name yet. Oh how much fun the upcoming semester was going to truly be.

“Hi I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to our school. My name is Penelope Park. Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding School.” Penelope reached and offered her hand.

“Hi. I’m Josie. Josie Saltzman.” Josie shook her hand nervously.

“Saltzman where have I heard the name from.” Penelope contemplated for a second before it clicked. “Saltzman. As in the new Headmaster’s daughter Saltzman?” Hope approached them and stood next to Penelope.

“Yep.” Josie smiled shyly.

“And I’m her twin sister. Lizzie.” A tall blonde hoped off the bus with a deadly look in her eyes. A look Penelope knew well. They were of the same breed, the type who liked to play.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, we have an orientation to attend.”

“Of course.” She turned her gaze and addressed Josie only “I’ll see you around then.” With that the twins walked away and Penelope couldn’t help herself but scan her eyes over her new target for the year. “Oh this is going to be way more fun than I ever imagined.” Penelope said as she looped her arm in Hope’s.

“You mean this is going to be much more trouble than you imagined.” Hope corrected before Penelope started to steer them to class.

* * *

 Penelope was making her way to class having dropped Hope off at hers on the other side of school. Penelope didn’t mind, even if it made her late for her own class. Honestly, she enjoyed the deserted hallways that class brought. She didn’t have to fight for elbow space, not that people would often challenge her for it. She was Penelope Park. People knew better than to get in her way. As she was walking down the hall, she heard the clashing of a locker nearby. Being in no rush to get to class it peaked her curiosity and decided to investigate the incident. Her face lit up when she saw it was none other than the Josie Saltzman. The headmaster’s daughter.

“Hey there stranger. Nice to see you again.” She said as she walked into Josie’s view.

“Oh hi there. Hey. It’s good to see you again.” Josie stumbled over her words like she did with her locker combination as Penelope leaned against the locker next to her own.

“You having trouble?” Penelope asked as she continued to watch Josie fight a losing battle with her locker.

“I… Yeah.”

“So I take it you’re a witch then?”

“Wait what? How did you know?” Josie was taken back. She didn’t think she was being that obvious though then again, she didn’t really know a witch to be anything beyond a pointy black hat and a broomstick. Penelope stood up and held her hands up.

“Well if you were a vampire you would’ve have just broken the lock. A werewolf would have punched the door in and a witch,” Penelope whispered a spell and the locker swung open. “Would have unlocked it with a spell. Unless of course they were new.” Penelope

“Oh right.” Josie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a nervous habit she had. Who could blame her? The way Penelope’s eyes looked at her, like she was going devour her whole. It was enough to make her mouth run dry. “Uh thank you for helping me with my locker. I’m still learning how do the whole magic thing.”

“Don’t worry it’s a lot to wrap your head around but I have a feeling you’re going to be a natural.”

“Oh is that so?” Josie took her History of Magic textbook out which just happened to be the same book Penelope had in her hand.

“Oh definitely. Especially because it seems like we are in the same class which means you get to use me and my knowledge however you see fit.”

“Really now? And what if I asked you if you knew how to rob a bank.” Josie joked.

“I’d ask when and where.” Penelope smirked. Josie grinned. She liked Penelope. She had a confident flirty nature about her that enticed her. But at the same time something about her screamed trouble. She tucked some hair behind her ear again and took a small step back.

“I should get to class.”

“Let me walk you.” She held out her hand to carry Josie’s books.

“No really that’s okay.”

“I want to.” Penelope smiled innocently enough that Josie handed her books over and let the girl carry them.

“How chivalrous of you.” Josie teased and they started to make their way to class.

“Just doing my part.” Penelope joked and caught a glimpse of Josie’s beautiful dark brown eyes. There were tiny flecks of gold reflecting from the lights above them. They were mesmerising. Penelope couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen a sight so astonishing. Penelope cleared her throat having noticed she’d been staring for too long. She was Penelope Park. People were entranced by her, not the other way around. “Hey so there’s a party on Friday night out by the old barn in the woods. You should come.”

“I’m not really the party type.”

“I doubt that’s true. I just think you haven’t been going with the right people.”

“And you happen to be the right people?” Josie challenged.

“Well if you let me show you, I could be.” Penelope winked as they stopped in front of the classroom door. Josie gave Penelope a once-over look and decided to let her curiosity win out. Josie eyed her cautiously before responding.

“Alright. Friday then.” Josie took her books from Penelope’s grasps and walked inside leaving Penelope to watch her in her wake. Penelope didn’t know it yet but she really had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	2. Fun things come in Threes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! there was so much love left on the first chapter that i had to write another. There was a pretty even amount of all ships so i'm still not sure who will be the endgame so i guess you'll find out when i do. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Hope was absentmindedly making her way back to the dorm room she shared with Penelope when she was knocked down by a force that took out the books in her hand.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” It was the girl Penelope introduced herself to on the first day, it was Josie.

“It’s fine.” Hope let out a little bluntly as she bent down to pick up her books. She didn’t know how to feel about this new girl but if Penelope had eyes for her, she was definitely going to size her up.

“I’m so clumsy. Honestly I’d lose my own head if it wasn’t attached.” She joked as she quickly scrambled to help Hope. She’d let out a laugh that was soft to Hope’s ears that made her head turn slightly just to get a view of her. Her neat curls feel perfectly down the side of her face hiding the small quirk in her lips that Hope caught with the corner of her eye. There was an innocence to Josie that Hope couldn’t put her finger on, but she wanted to know more. Maybe she could see what Penelope saw in Josie. Maybe.

 “No it’s okay I swear. No harm done.” She collected all her books and stood up. “I’m Hope.” She introduced.

“I’m Josie.”

“You’re new here aren’t you?” Hope asked knowing the answer.

“Am I that obvious?” She blushed, trying to hide her face.

“No I just haven’t seen you around here before. Besides people don’t tend to stick around me if they’ve been here long enough.”

“Why’s that?”

“People tend to be a little cautious around a tribrid.”

“Tribrid?”

“Oh right. You’re new.” Hope smiled. It was nice to have someone who didn’t know what she was. Everyone had their ideas of her especially because of her father. “A tribrid is basically the hybrid of a werewolf, witch and vampire. Which is me I guess.”

“Woah really? How’s that possible?”

“My dad is Klaus,” no matter how new someone was everyone knew of Klaus. He had a reputation of his own. “My mother a hybrid and my grandmother … is a very powerful witch.” Her eyes flickered to Josie’s and to her relief her expression was unchanged. Others previously have run out the door after learning her family history, but Josie was still there with the same look of curiosity on her face. With a weight off her shoulders, Hope threw a sarcastic smile at Josie. “Put all that in a blender and here I am.”

“Well I think you’re pretty cool. Tribrid and all.” Josie giggled lightly and gave Hope a warm smile. Hope couldn’t help herself and smiled back.

“Thanks. I think you’re pretty cool too. Clumsy and all.” Josie laughed at Hope’s comment and stared down at her shoes.

“Thanks.” Josie blushed lightly and tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. “Right. Um it was really nice meeting you.” Josie kicked at the ground and shuffled her feet.

“You too.” Hope started to move away from Josie but there was a voice in the back of her head nagging her to say more. Do something more. She bit down her pride and called out to Josie before she had gotten too far away. “Hey there’s this party tonight in the woods. Do you maybe want to go? I promise I won’t murder you I know how sketchy that sounds… and now saying that makes me sounds even more sketchy… never mind.”

“Someone already invited me.”

“Oh right. Of course.”

“But I’d love to see you there.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“I’ll see you tonight then.”

“I’ll see you tonight Josie.” She turned properly this time walking back to her shared dorm with a dumb grin on her face. She got to her room and closed the door behind her, sinking her back into the door behind her.

“Hey there stranger where have you been?” It was Penelope. Of course it was. She shared a dorm with her. Hope didn’t know who else she was expecting.

“Nowhere. Why?” Hope straightened herself up and started looking through her closet.

“Why are you being weird?”

“What do you mean?” Hope paused now, afraid to look up.

“You’re being weird. I’m not sure why though.” Penelope stood up from her vanity station and walked over curiously. She touched a small section of Hope’s back, running a finger down her spine. “Now we both know you’re not a very good liar.” Penelope leaned closer whispering against her ear.

“I… ran into the new girl in the hallway.”

“Oh the new girl. Josie, right? God she’s beautiful. I invited her to the party you know.”

“So you’re the one who invited her?” Hope spun quickly and looked at Penelope.

“What do you mean I’m the one who invited her?” Penelope looked stunned.

“Well crap.”

“What?”

“I kinda asked her to the party too. She said she was going with someone, but I didn’t realise it was you…”

“Hmmm interesting.” Penelope toyed with Hope’s curls.

“What?” Hope searched Penelope’s face for an answer but was only met with her signature look. She was scheming. “Pen what is it?”

“We’ve never competed for the same target before. This could be very fun.”

“Wait compete?” Penelope smirked. This was going to get a lot more complicated. 

* * *

 

The party drew closer and Hope and Penelope were dressed to impressed. Hope wore her favourite maroon v neck top paired with her leather jacket and dark blue jeans reached the top of her black heeled boots. Penelope on the other hand wore collared shirt underneath her off shoulder sweater and a pleated black mini shirt with her laced boots to complete her look. Penelope ran her fingers over Hope’s jacket examining her.

“I love this jacket on you.” She said with a small smile. “I’m almost jealous.”

“Jealous of what?” Hope teased.

“Of this being for Josie.”

“Maybe it’s not.” Hope stepped towards Penelope, closing the distance between them. It was the same dance they often danced together. Testing, teasing but never crossing the line. Penelope’s gaze fell onto Hope’s soft pink lips and back to her eyes.

“Good.” Penelope pulled Hope closer by her leather jacket, their lips inches apart. It was Hope’s turn for her eyes to dart towards Penelope’s lips. Penelope smirked and touched their noses together before pulling away. She opened the door and winked at Hope. “We don’t want to be late.”

“Of course not.” Hope let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in. Sighing and rolling her eyes she looped her arm with Penelope’s as they made their way to the party.

 

When they got to the party Hope was relieved to see that the party in the woods wasn’t as creepy as she made it out to be when she’d asked Josie to come by. It beamed with light and warmth and light from the strategically placed bonfires around and the fairy lights that hung up around he abandoned barn and surrounding trees. It was nice considering every other step could take out her ankle with the branches everywhere. She thanked the lord for her impossibly fast reflexes and heightened senses. Penelope wrapped her arm tightly around Hope’s for warmth as they made their way to the closest bonfire.

“So do you see our girl yet?” Penelope asked.

“Our girl huh?”

“Of course.” Hope didn’t even have to look over to see the smirk on Penelope’s lips.

“Is that all you think about?”

“No. I also think about how good these layers would look on our bedroom floor.” Penelope joked. A faint shade of pink rose to Hope’s cheeks but thankfully the woods weren’t lit enough for it to be noticeable.

“You’re a terrible flirt you know. I swear you’d flirt with a rock if you didn’t know better.”

“After flirting with Justin last year I might as well have been flirting with a rock.”

“Poor you.” Hope feigned sympathy.

“I know tragic really.” Penelope laughed.

“Sure whatever you say.” Hope nudged. And from the corner of her eyes that’s when she saw her. They both did. Josie Saltzman. She entered the party in a long flared sleeved crop top and the Salvatore navy blue plaid skirt. This was definitely not what she had expected from the cute awkward girl from the hallway. By the way Penelope shot up straight, it wasn’t what she was expecting either. She had walked in with her twin sister Lizzie who seemed more interested at the boys by the keg than actually hanging out with her. It didn’t take long for Josie to spot them by the bonfire. Though she didn’t mask her surprise as she approached.

“Hey Penelope, Hope.  You guys know each other?”

“One can say that.” Penelope winked.

“We’re pretty close.” Hope clarified.

“So I suppose the rumours are true then?” Josie said, her voice deflated slightly.

“Whatever are you talking about Jojo?” Penelope asked far too innocently.

“I’ve heard some things about you guys. And you both have a certain type of reputation that precedes you.” Josie closed her arms, guarded now.

“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.” Penelope  raised an eyebrow.

“Though who could blame you. It’s not like the rest of the school hasn't made up their mind about me.” Hope added. Josie’s guard fell.

“I just… I don’t want to be a part of some type of game with you guys. It’s not every day I’ve got the attention of two hot girls.”

“Seems someone’s sure of themselves. Though I’ll take the compliment.” Penelope winked.

“What she means to say is that there’s no harm in being friends.” Hope nudged Penelope.

“Oh right… friends.”

“Were you thinking of something else?” Penelope challenged. She loved to play with her prey before going in for the kill. She loved the chase.

“No of course not.” Josie furiously blushed, looking towards her feet. She quickly changed subject. “So is this what people do at a party? Hang around a fire and drink alcohol?”

“Oh Jo sweetie you haven’t seen anything yet.” Penelope grinned smugly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? and if you want to my twitter is @PJParkzman so let me know


	3. Two Sides to Every Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! Honestly didn't know where this story was going but definitely wanted to write more for everyone. Note also the plot is only very loosely based on the premise of cruel intentions and probably going to deviate from this point on. Hope you like it.

Penelope heard a faint buzzing sound coming from her bed side table and groaned. It was much too early for anyone to contact her for anything. As she reached to grab her phone she paused at the weight on her arm. It was Hope. They had fallen asleep wrapped together, like they often did when they stumble into their dorm way too drunk. Carefully as to not wake the girl up Penelope checked her phone and saw a message from her mother.

 

_Penelope I need to confirm your escort for the debutante ball. We have a fitting next month for your dress and your date needs to dress accordingly. I will need his measurements by the end of the week._

Penelope rolled her eyes. It was much too early to deal with any of her mothers’ nonsense. It wasn’t like Penelope had trouble finding a date. It was more Penelope had trouble finding a date that her mother would actually approve of. The last time she introduced a date to her mother she got a door in her face, yelled at and then ignored for 2 weeks. And that was when she brought home a boy. But it was Cassandra Park, everything had to be perfect. Especially her private school honour student daughter, Penelope Park. Penelope threw her phone at the foot of the bed and fell back down against her pillow. As she stared up at the roof contemplating the options in her head that didn’t suck, Hope rolled over in her sleep and buried herself deeper into the nook of Penelope’s shoulder. Penelope ran her fingers through Hope’s hair gently watching the other girl sleep. Small rays of sunlight escaped through the blinds. She took a moment and studied Hope from the cut of her jawline, the tip of her button nose to the long beautiful cinnamon locks that fell wildly onto their shared pillow. Warmth hummed from Hope and It was mornings like these that made her forget everything else, including her family. Penelope couldn’t help herself and grazed her thumb lightly on the edge of her jaw. She wanted to lean down and kiss her but there was a line. An unspoken one between them. They both knew it. Hope was the only person that could break Penelope. She was the only person she let get close enough and the only one she truly cared about. But she could never bring herself to cross that line between them not at the cost of what it would mean if she did. She’d lose her in more ways than one. That was why she invented the game. To distract herself. Hope stirred in her arms and woke up, breaking through Penelope’s morning fog.

“You know I could get use to you waking up in my bed.” Penelope quipped and just like that she was the Penelope Park everyone loved and loved to hate. Hope half-heartedly push Penelope away as she sat up.

“Shut up.” She rested her arms on her knees until she felt a cool breeze on her back. “Why am I in my underwear?” she looked back at Penelope and saw her in the same garments. “Why are you in your underwear? Why are we in our underwear??”

“Why do you think?” Penelope winked.

“We didn’t…. did we?” Hope asked hesitantly. It was brief but it was enough for Penelope to feel a stab at her chest.

“No we didn’t. Though I’m a little offended by how repulsed you are by said thought. You’d be lucky if you had.” Penelope teased.

“That’s not… That doesn’t explain why we are half naked.”

“Well little miss light weight puked all over her clothes and mine,” Penelope gave Hope a knowing look. “And you managed to pass out the minute we got home. I got you out of your sick covered clothes and got halfway through my clothes before your monkey grip caught me and here, we are. Might I add that undressing an unconscious you is way less fun than undressing a conscious you.” Penelope winked.

“God. I’m a mess.” Hope groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“A hot mess.” Penelope teased before throwing her covers off her legs revealing a crimpled miniskirt that she hadn’t managed to take off before falling asleep the night before. She grabbed a clean oversized shirt to slip on before slipping off last night’s skirt. She checked her phone and typed a vague response to her mother.

 

_I don’t have a date yet._

 

Seconds later her phone buzzed.

 

_Remember our agreement. If you don’t find one in the next few months, I’m finding one for you._

 

Penelope threw her phone at her vanity table. It took all of 5 seconds for her mood to drop.

“Who’s that?”

“The she devil herself.”

“What did she want this time?”

“What she always does. I have to find the perfect date for her little ball or she’ll stick me with some sad sack of a guy.”

“Then why don’t you then? You could get any guy in the school.”

“While this is true most guys at this school are meathead jocks or blood thirsty hounds. Both of which I’m not particularly fond of. Besides I have bigger fish to catch.” Penelope found a pair of denim shorts and slipped into them. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair and picked up her keys and phone.

“Where are you going?”

“I have a coffee date.” Penelope winked and left.

* * *

 To be fair Penelope wasn’t completely lying when she said she had a coffee date. It was more so the fact the person she was going on a coffee date with had no idea that said date was happening. Penelope showed up with a tray of different blends of coffee and knocked on Josie’s door.

“Hey Jojo.” Penelope grinned.

“Penelope?” Josie said groggily, having clearly just woken up. She was wearing a cute little stripped pyjama set and her hair was ruffled by her sleep. She was actually kind of adorable. Penelope shook the thought from her head and focused on the game plan. Befriend Josie.

“I brought you some coffee. Though I didn’t know how you liked it, so I got a few. Black, caramel latte, flat white and iced.”

“Wow thanks. I really needed it.” She chose the caramel latte from the tray and Penelope made sure to make note of it. Josie took a sip and exhaled contently. “Oh right sorry. Come in.” Josie stood back to let Penelope in. Penelope walked in and explored her room. It was tasteful. Not too many posters with everything matching accordingly. She noticed the empty bed next to who she could only assume was Josie’s bed considering it looked like someone had only just got up from it.

“So where’s the other Saltzman?” Penelope nodded her head towards the untouched bed.

“Oh she likes to get up early and go for runs in the morning.”

“Delightful.” Penelope tried to hide her sarcasm but the thought of running right now made her want to hurl like Hope did the night before.

“Yeah. I tend to be more of a yoga person.”

“I tend to be more of a coffee person.” Penelope slipped on her cup.

“That too. Thank you again. I’d still half dead from last night.”

“Like the a third of the student body.” Penelope joked. It took a second for Josie to process the joke but when she did, she chuckled softly. Penelope couldn’t help but pick out the difference between her and Hope’s laugh. For starters Hope would rarely chuckle and come out more of a scoff. But the way Josie did it was soft, warm, inviting. It had an air on innocence to it. She liked it and she wasn’t something she was opposed to hear again.

“You’re funny I like that.”

“I can show you what else you’d like.” Penelope smirked and plopped down on Josie’s bed with a playful look in her eyes.

“I thought we were going to be friends.” Josie raised an eyebrow at Penelope.

“I was talking about going into town and maybe getting a famous Mystic Falls town tour.” Penelope said innocently. “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” Josie rolled her eyes. “Let me get dressed. I’d love a town tour.” Josie smiled and went to her closet on the other side of the room. Out of respect Penelope shifted her position on the bed as to give Josie some privacy. Not that it mattered as most of her body was shielded by her closet door. A part of her brain wanted to look but she knew better than to be a perv. She stepped out and Penelope eyes widened. Josie wore a high waisted white mini skirt with a cropped black knitted sweater that hung loosely on her frame. Josie hadn’t put it on properly when she walked out, and Penelope’s eyes fell immediately towards her bare waist. The way Josie’s body twisted and straightened… Penelope composed herself quickly and her eyes flickered back towards Josie’s.

“What do you think?” Josie asked.

“You look beautiful.” Penelope said. Penelope stood up and offered her an arm to loop on to. “You ready?”

“Of course. Not that I had much say in the matter.” Josie teased.

“Comes with the territory Jojo.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Josie laughed as she took Penelope’s arm walking out.


	4. Lake Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much honestly and i love how ship alliances are all changing ;). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There might me some mistakes but i really wanted to write it for you. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The day had been nicer than Penelope had expected. She really liked talking to Josie. She was different to her previous targets. They were too easy, too dull, too absentminded. But Josie could hold her own. With her own thoughts and opinions and address them in an awkward yet confident manor. She was a riddle Penelope had yet to solve, one she was determined to decipher. They were walking side by side along the edge of the lake.

“So this is Mystic Falls then?” Josie asked as the tour was coming to a conclusion and the pair had stopped to look at the view.

“Yep pretty much. So tell me. What is it exactly you’ve heard about me? I’m curious.”

“You sure you want an answer to that? I doubt you’re oblivious to the reputation you have.” Josie teased. That was another thing Penelope hadn’t expected from Josie. So sweet and innocent and yet she maintained an air of mystery, intrigue teasing Penelope with just enough to keep her attention but never enough to satisfy her.

“Humour me.”

“…I’ve been warned to steer clear of you.”

“Any why’s that?”

“Because, you like to toy with hearts and then throw them away like they are nothing.”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t?” Josie quirked her eyebrow surprised.

“No one’s ever kept my interest for long enough.”

“Oh so you’re one of those people.”

“One of what people?” Penelope mocked offence in her voice.

“The type who treat people like they’re a source of your own amusement.”

“What’s to say they aren’t?” Penelope challenged playfully. Josie scoffed and began walking again. Penelope led them towards the edge of the water where they sat down. Penelope ran her fingers through the sand and started doodling random shapes. “I’m only joking.” Penelope said softly. They were probably one of the first honest words to come from Penelope’s mouth today that didn’t have an act attached to them.

“Are you?” Josie questioned in disbelief.

“What I’m serious.” Josie gave her a look. “Okay fine then. Why not heed their warnings and stay away then? Why’d you come with me today?” Penelope asked.

“I didn’t have much of a choice now did I?” Josie teased.

“If that’s how you feel then I guess we should leave then.” Penelope said with a touch of sarcasm. She moved to stand but Josie’s hand stopped her.

“I’m kidding geez. So easily wounded.” Josie joked.

“I just… I’m not the type to subject anyone to be where they don’t want to be.” Penelope’s tone had changed. She was serious now. Being the put on a pedestal for her family only when she was needed left too many scars that even Penelope couldn’t joke about. Penelope’s eyes were fixated on the ground below her feet.

“Hey,” Josie touched her gently cheek directing her eye line towards her. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it.” Josie’s touch was soft like her smile. It was involuntary, Penelope couldn’t help herself. A smile crept up on her face which only made Josie’s grow wider.

“It’s fine.” Penelope said lightly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

“Then what do you want to do?”

“Go for a swim.” Penelope looked up with a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Huh?” Josie looked up at Penelope confused as the girl stood up and took off her shirt. She immediately blushed at the sight of Penelope in her underwear. She watched as Penelope slipped off her shorts, slowly bending down as if she was purposefully putting on a show. Josie composed herself when Penelope stood up and looked back at her.

“Are you coming? Or what?” Penelope raced into the water and looked back at Josie who was still sitting there in shock. “What are you waiting for?” Penelope called out. Josie gave in. Slowly standing up and pulling her sweater over her head.

“You know I think this is just an excuse for you to see me in my underwear.” Josie called out as she tugged her shirt off her hips. She walked into the water drawing closer to Penelope.

“Well it worked didn’t it?” Penelope smirked earning her a splash from Josie.

“You’re trouble.”

“Tis my middle name.”

“I’m beginning to see that.” Josie quirked her eyebrow.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“That’s something I have yet to make my mind up about.”

“Is that so? Is there anything I can do to help with your decision?” Penelope said with a sultry tone in her voice that matched the smirk on her face. Josie raised an eyebrow and shot her a matching look.

“Tell me about yourself.” She said smugly changing the air of the conversation. Penelope rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

“I’m sure you’ve heard enough rumours about me to fill a book.”

“I don’t want rumours. I want to know you. The real you.” Josie said looking into Penelope’s eyes. People have said it over and over again but never have they felt genuine. Never had they felt the way Josie said them.

“The real me huh. What’s there to tell?” Penelope deflected. She’d spent so much of her time pretending to be something she wasn’t, she wasn’t entirely sure she knew who the real Penelope was anymore.

“I don’t know. Tell me about your family.”

“Well I have a mummy and a daddy. They live in a big white castle in the mountains-“ Penelope mocked before Josie interrupted.

“I’m serious.” Josie laughed and splashed Penelope with water.

“Well I do have a mum and dad. Not that they talk much.”

“Divorced?”

“No but they should be.”

“Oh?”

“They’re together for appearance sake. I don’t think there’s any love left between them at all. One could drop dead tomorrow and the other couldn’t care less… I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. What about you?”

“Well I did asked. My dad is the headmaster as you know but my mum… she passed away when I was young.”

“Oh I’m so sorry. And I said the whole thing about my parents dying… god I’m stupid.”

“No no. It’s fine honestly. She died a long time ago and our mother mum is the best.”

“Other mum?” Penelope was suddenly lost.

“Right. Well there was some magic stuff involved before we were born our biological mother died and we were transferred to our other mum. Like a surrogate.”

“And here I thought my family was weird.” Penelope joked.

“Hey shut up.” Josie threw water at Penelope.

“Make me.” Penelope winked and Josie stepped closer with a smirk.

“Okay.” Penelope’s eyes widened at the words. All thoughts escaped her. She definitely didn’t see that coming. Josie drew closer until her fingers danced along Penelope’s arm. They ran up her arm, up her shoulders and teased the back of her neck. Air escaped from Penelope’s lungs and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. Was this happening right now? She could feel a small tug from Josie motioning her closer. She was suddenly pulled down underwater, all her senses clouded by the murky shade of the river. She immediately popped out from the water when she felt Josie’s hands leave her. She heard Josie laugh not too far from where she was.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Penelope said with a fire in her eyes and the chase started.

* * *

 Penelope had walked Josie back to her dorm. Parts of her clothes still clung onto her body from their swim, but she wouldn’t have changed the events of the day. it wasn’t at all what she was expecting. They stood outside Josie’s door looking at each other.

“Thank you for today. It was really fun.” Josie said brushing Penelope’s arm, with her keys in hand.

“It was.” Penelope smiled. Their eyes met. Both of them unmoving. Penelope didn’t know when it happened. When her guards had dropped. But at some point, during the day with Josie they lowered. She hadn’t been without her act for so long except with Hope during their 3 am contemplating life talks. Josie nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Looking into Josie’s eyes Penelope could feel something. Something more dangerous than the game she played. Having realised how real the moment was she immediately threw her walls back up. Penelope cleared her throat and looked at her toes, breaking their eye contact.

“I should-“ Josie started.

“Yeah of course. We should hang out again.”

“Well we are friends now and friends hang out all the time.” Josie smiled innocently and turned the doorknob.

“Indeed they do.” Penelope winked as Josie went inside her room. As Penelope walked back to her room, she saw Hope come from the corner. Her smile beamed at the sight of the tribrid and she looped their arms together.

“Holy Jesus!” Hope jumped.

“Sadly not Christ himself but I’m just as almighty.” Penelope winked. Hope rolled her eyes and laughed.

“You’re ridiculous you know that.” She shook her head. She missed that. She missed the way Hope would pretend she wasn’t amused by Penelope.

“Mhmm and you love it.”

“You have no proof.”

“Well if you count that time you drunkenly confessed how much you love me on snapchat that I may or may not have saved then you might want to take back that claim.”

“You what???”

“Hey it was hilarious. ‘Oh Penny you are soooo awesome I love you sooo much. You’re the bestest in the whole wide freaking WORLD’” Penelope reenacted Hope’s intoxicated confession.

“You better delete that video.” Hope threatened.

“Or what?” Penelope grinned and started to run off.

“Or you’re going to have to sleep with one eye opened.” Hope warned before chasing Penelope down the hallway, their laughter echoing through the building. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did accidentally post this twice and some weird things were happening but its fixed now!


	5. In Fair Verona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i've fed just about every other ship heres for the Hosies. And besides 1x10 got them feels. Enjoy the slow burn. Still got a lot more to come. LOVE YOU GUYS

Hope sat in class staring at the same sentence in her travel-sized family grimoire in class that she hid within her actual text books. It was just another mindless English class that would do absolutely nothing for her in the future. It wasn’t like knowing that nature was the depiction of female sexuality in a book was going to impact her life. Though it could be worse. She could be working out the curve of a parabola using the formula (x - h)2 = 4p ( **y**  - k). She thought back to the day before when she had caught Penelope effortlessly.

 

_They were in living room foyer. It was empty. Everyone had left for their dorms for the night. Penelope yelped as Hope tackled her onto the couch and attacked her with tickles._

_“Delete. That. Video.” Hope managed to say as she fought off Penelope’s struggles._

_“Never.” Penelope hissed in laughter. The laughter continued until Hope realised how close to Penelope she was, and her motions stopped. Her breath escaped her being so close to Penelope, their bodies pressed close together, their lips inches away from each other. She could practically feel her breath against her own. Her eyes flickered towards her lips and back to Penelope’s dark brown eyes. She wasn’t certain but she swore she heard Penelope gulp. What did that mean? Her mouth ran dry. Nervous as the milliseconds ticked by. The line. It felt faint. The line that was between them. Like a whisper._

_“You know if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask.” Penelope said airily. Hope’s thumb hooked on to her jaw and she leaned closer. Her lips almost touching the sharp lines of her jaw, brushing against her ear._

_“You couldn’t handle it.” Hope smirked. As she pulled away their eyes lingered. The sound of footsteps broke Hope’s trance and she cleared her throat. She sat up, pulling away from Penelope. Had the shuffling of feet on the floorboards interrupted them, Hope really wasn’t sure what she would’ve done, or what it would’ve meant._

_“You’re such a tease.” Penelope said breathlessly, but it was different now. It felt different. The tone in her voice was more sly, more cocky, more Penelope. Hope laughed it off and rolled her eyes._

_"You're one to talk."_

_"You act like you don't enjoy it."_

_"Maybe I do." She forced an aloof smirk._ _She mentally facepalmed herself into thinking for a second Penelope felt something real between them._

Hope was so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed Josie come up behind the seat next to her in English class.

“Hey stranger.” Josie greeted as she sat down. Hope looked up and saw Josie’s smile. Soft, innocent and warm. She lips curled into a smirk. While her thoughts were on Penelope, her attention had shifted. After all she was still competing against Penelope, playing her games. It was easier to play her games than confront what she really felt. Besides she did like to win.

“Hey Saltzman. Fancy seeing you here.” Hope joked. It was English class not New Orleans. It wasn’t like either of them had anywhere else to be. Before either of them could say much else Mr. Williams started to talk.

“Good morning class. Today we are going to be looking at Shakespeare. More specifically Romeo and Juliet and by the end of the month you and a partner will be performing a scene from the in front of the class. It will be worth 20% of your final grade.”

“Fantastic.” Hope rolled her eyes and Josie chuckled at her displeasure.

“You shouldn’t be so cynical.” Josie whispered.

“Damn and here I thought I was being subtle.”

“Like a tree in an empty forest.”

“So poetic.” Hope teased.

“Seems fitting doesn’t it?” Josie quipped and Hope couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re such a dork.” Hope chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully. It felt so easy slipping into conversation with her. To laugh with her. It was different that it was with Penelope and Hope liked it.

"And that's bad because?"

"Touché. So what do you say? Do you want to be my Juliet?”

“That was bad.” Josie laughed.

“Yeah I regretted it the moment I said it.” Hope winced.

“But yes. I'd love to, Miss Montague.”

* * *

 “Romeo is such a creep.” Hope said. After class Josie and Hope had found a spot outside the quad to choose a scene to perform. Each with a copy of the play in hand, read through the pages looking for the right scene.

“What do you mean?”

“He dances with this girl once and then breaks into her house. I mean it’s a little creepy.”

“He’s in love.”

“He’s known her for an hour.”

“Okay fine it’s a little creepy. But it’s Shakespeare. All his plays are filled with heightened romance.”

“I get that I just think it’s unrealistic. Romeo and Juliet are like 13 and they fall in love, get married and die all within 3 days.”

“What you’ve never met someone that you’d fallen head over heels for?” Josie asked.

“Have you?” Hope challenged.

“…No but all I’m saying sometimes love is worth the risk.”

“And how would you know? Have you ever been in love?”

“No. But I’ve been around it enough. I dunno. I just think love is powerful. It’s complex, not something that can be pinpointed or described. It changes everything. Make you question everything you think you know. Love inspires, love makes you better.” Their eyes locked for a moment. Josie’s answer had caught her off guard. The way she spoke about it with such certainty that Hope almost believed for a second it wasn’t her curse.

“You seem so sure for someone who’s never been in love.”

“I’m just… I’m sorry I’m so embarrassing.” Josie blushed furiously and buried her face into her book. Hope laughed and stopped her from covering her face.

“No don’t be. I like it.” Her hands were still on Josie’s. Something in the pink in her cheeks, the glimmer in her eyes made her brush her finger lightly along the edge of her jaw. Hope pulled back quickly embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did that.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Josie smiled, her cheeks redder than before. “So you don’t believe in love then?

“I do. But in my experience, it hurts more than it’s worth.” Something in her voice changed and Josie felt it too. Hope hadn’t planned it. She wasn’t expecting the conversation to get so serious. She never liked talking about a topic that brought her more pain than pleasure. Maybe that was why she enjoyed playing the game so much. Her feelings were always guarded by the chase, the physicality, the illusion of love. Despite being the one who built her walls up, she felt herself lowering them around Josie. There was something about her she trusted.

“What do you mean?” Hope hesitated for a brief second and Josie immediately interjected. “I’m sorry that’s so nosey of me. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

“No it’s okay. It’s fine. I just. Everyone I’ve loved has ended up dead. Like my parents. So I’m just a little cautious is all.”

“Love hurts. That’s the tragedy of it all. But it fuels us to keep going, keep searching because with the bad there’s also good. It's worth the pain and more to be truly loved.” Josie touched Hope’s cheek to wipe away a tear that she hadn’t realised had fallen.

“Who needs Shakespeare when I’ve got you.” Hope managed a small laugh.

“You’re ridiculous.” Josie playfully hit her arm.

“Ouch your words cut deep Saltzman.” Hope said sarcastically.

“So will our grades if we don’t choose a scene.” Josie laughed off.

“Okay okay Miss Serious. How about this one?” As read over the scene intently Hope couldn't help but tilt her head in her direction. Looking at her, staring. Her focus, her intensity. And the way the top of her brow crinkled and bit her lip lost in study. This wasn't going to be like the others. She could already tell.

 


	6. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while! life has been really hectic recently but i really wanted to give you guys something especially for showing me such love and support. I truly love you all. Enjoy!

“I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.” Hope recited the line as she paced up and down her bedroom.

“What. In. The. World.” Penelope said as she opened the door to their room to see Hope standing up performing a soliloquy dramatically holding her book in one hand and the other clutched at her chest in a fit of passion. Hope’s eyes flashed between her book and Penelope, contemplating her next move. Maybe if she remained perfectly still Penelope wouldn’t see her.

“I can still see you.” Penelope waited for Hope to respond but got nothing. She poked Hope’s ribs and the girl retracted her arm quickly, jumping away.

“Hey!”

“You weren’t moving.” Penelope defended flippantly. “Do I even want to know what you were doing?”

“… It’s for my English class. I have to recite a scene from Romeo and Juliet in class with a partner.”

“Oh cool who?” Penelope threw her things on the bed and moved towards her closet, preparing to go out.

“Who what?”

“Who are you partnered with idiot.”

“Josie...” Hope said with a smugness in her voice.

“Oh really?” Penelope turned, eyebrow raised, neck tie in hand.

“Yeah so what if it is?” Hope challenged.

“How’s that going by the way?” Penelope smirked fixing her outfit before walking over.

“I’m letting things just sort of happen naturally. We have a whole year there’s no need to rush.”

“True. Though if that’s your game plan…” Penelope grinned. “Good luck.” She said heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Hope asked confused at blunt stop in conversation.

“I like to tackle things head on.” Penelope winked. “Don’t wait up.” She said as she shut the door behind her. 

* * *

 

Penelope knocked on Josie’s door and waited patiently with a small smile on her face. She could actually feel the excitement buzzing through her to see Josie again. She mentally shook it off. _No need to get carried away_ she thought. The door opened and she was met with the other Saltzman twin, Lizzie. Taller, blonder with a deadly glare written all over her face. If it was anyone else, they might actually start to shake in their boots, but Penelope dealt with her fair share of Lizzie Saltzman types.

“What do you want?” Lizzie rolled her eyes staring the shorter girl down.

“Is Josie around?”

“You know I’ve heard things about you.” Lizzie snapped.

“All good I’m sure.” Penelope smirked.

“I don’t know what your plan is with Josie but if I was you, I’d back off.”

“Or what?” She raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious about her threat.

“I-“

“Hey Pen! What are you doing here?” Josie called out from down the hallway, returning to her room from the bathroom.

“I’m here to pick you up.” Penelope smiled innocently looping an arm for Josie to hold on to.

“And here I thought we were gonna stay friends.” Josie teased as she looped her arm with Penelope.

“Why must you tease me like this?” Penelope clutched her chest and feigned hurt.

“You love it.”

“Maybe I do.” Penelope winked before a barfing noise from behind them interrupted.

“Gross please leave before I up chuck my lunch.” Lizzie rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

“Sensitive.” Penelope noted.

“Sorry about that. She’s just a little protective.”

“I’m harmless.”

“Since when?” Josie joked.

“Shut up.” Penelope defended weakly as she rolled her eyes. “Come. We have some shopping to do.”

“We what??” Josie made out before Penelope was dragging her out the doors.

  
Penelope and Josie walked into the doors of a local boutique. Penelope went straight for one of the dress racks leaving Josie standing there, unsure what to do.

“What are you doing?” Penelope looked at the girl who’d shrunk ten sizes since walking in. It was cute how confident she acted and then how quickly the façade faded once she set foot somewhere new. Penelope thought it was cute actually. Penelope held off from the small voice in her head tell her to go over and touch the girl,  just to be close to her.

“I don’t know.” Josie laughed off nervously. “What are we doing here?” Josie walked over to join her.

“We are picking out a dress obviously.” Penelope said innocently before continuing her search through the various styles the store had to offer.

“Okay let’s be more specific. Why are we picking out a dress?” Josie rolled her eyes.

“Well there’s a school dance happening at Mystic Fall High in a few weeks. We as outstanding members of the community are obligated to crash said dance and mingle with the locals. _We_ are here to pick out a dress for you.” Penelope said flippantly.

“Don’t you need one?” Josie challenged.

“Funny you assume I haven’t had an outfit picked out since last year.” Penelope raised her eyebrow playfully. Josie rolled her eyes and nudged Penelope softly.

“Why am I not surprised? Why are we even doing this? It’s not like I have a date.”

“The societal expectations that you have on school dances,” Penelope leaned closer and whispered into Josie’s ear. “are dated.” She said as her hand slipped over Josie’s shoulder and picked out a dress. “Who says one needs a date to have fun?” She moved away with a smirk. The sultry tone of her voice left Josie immobilized. “Besides if you don’t find a date, I’d be happy to escort you.” Penelope winked.

“You would, wouldn’t you.” Josie shook her head hiding the slight redness forming on her cheeks.

“I really would.” Her tone shifted. More genuine. It took both of them by surprise. But Penelope knew better than to let this girl get the best of her. She cleared her throat and handed Josie the pile of dresses that rested on her forearm. “Here. Try these on.”

“How many dresses did you pick out?”

“Just go.” And with that Penelope steered Josie towards the change rooms and sat waiting for the show to really begin.

 

Penelope started to fidget in her seat as she waited for Josie to hop out of the dressing room. They’d tried on about 7 different dresses, all of which weren’t right. Some sat awkwardly, some were too short. Others just clashed with her personality and Josie felt like a stranger.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Josie muttered behind the dressing room curtain. Her voice was puffed, exhausted from undressing and redressing.

“I mean I could never make you do anything. I’m just opening the doors to new things.” Penelope called out. Josie could hear the smugness in her voice. She wanted to wipe it off so hard but would never give Penelope the satisfaction in knowing where her interest laid.

“Well as far as new things go, this one is much too exhausting.” Josie said as she pulled back the curtain to reveal her dress. Penelope’s breath got caught in her throat. Josie was wearing a light grey dress that had divided into beaded crystal sequins for her upper body and flowed down into a tulle, almost see-through skirt that fell to the ground. The cut of the dress dipped into the middle of her chest but enough to keep her body a mystery that Penelope couldn’t suppress her curiosity about.

“How do I look?” Josie asked nervously. The other girl still hadn’t said a word. She just stood there slightly stunned. It shouldn’t be possible for all her tangible thoughts to slip away from her. The only thing that consumed her mind was the way in which the dress fell onto Josie’s form, complimenting it so well. The way her loose curls framed her face. The way her eyes shone in the rooms lighting. She hadn’t noticed herself closing the distance between them and now she stood in front of Josie mesmerised. She reached out and gently brushed the back of her fingers down Josie’s arm, letting her eyes follow. Her fingers grazed upon the fabric against her skin and Josie inhaled sharply. Normally Penelope would smirk or shoot a witty comment but right now her brain couldn’t even begin to process the information her eyes were letting in.

“You look… Beautiful.” Penelope breathed out. Her eyes looked up and met Josie’s

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  Neither of them moved. Neither of them breathed. Penelope couldn’t control herself, her fingers with a mind of their own. They slowly traced the lines of Josie’s jaw, down her neck and ran just underneath the strap of the dress. “It’s loose.” Penelope whispered, surprised.

“Oh right. I couldn’t reach the zip.” Josie looked down shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Let me.” Penelope stood behind her now and let her hand fall where the zip began. Her hands touching the small of her back gently as she pulled the zip up. Penelope looked up and thankfully for her a mirror stood in front of them. Without moving, she made eye contact with Josie’s reflection in the mirror. Her lips hovered over Josie’s ear as she whispered, “Perfect.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @/pjparkzman on twitter let me know your thoughts!


	7. Take Thee at Thy Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more my fav because its her birthday and also because of all the love you've given. Hopefully you guys are still reading this fic and i hope you enjoy this chapter

_Hey where are you? – Pen_

_I’m rehearsing with Josie in the library – Hope_

_Oh really? Where abouts might you be? – Pen_

_In the first study room to the right. Why are you jealous ;) – Hope_

_I might be. Who wouldn’t want to be in a room alone with you ;) – Pen_

_Lol you do know we share a room right? You’re constantly in a room alone with me – Hope_

_Oh I know. Lucky me ;) – Pen_

“So where do you want to start?” Josie’s voice called out to Hope pulling her attention away from her phone. Josie stood by the clearing in front of the room while Hope sat on the desk in front.

“Sorry, sorry right.” Hope tucked her phone away and looked at her copy of the play. They were off book by now, but Hope liked to have a physical copy on hand for reassurance. She looked her over the lines. “Well I mean we can skip over the monologuey parts in the beginning because I pretty much know them off by heart unless you want to go through them?”

“No I totally agree. I know most of this part anyway. So I guess, you start?”

“Sure. Sounds good.” Hope stood up now and composed herself. She got into character. Young Romeo hopelessly in love with Fair Juliet, who was played by Josie. If she was being honest it wasn’t that hard. She could see it, falling in love with Josie if she let it. Josie was sweet and funny. And every time she mucked up her line, she’d scrunch up her nose and shrink her head into her shoulders a little, blushing in embarrassment. It was almost hard not to. But she couldn’t. Something was holding her back. Or someone. Besides she could never admit to herself how she felt about Josie. Or Penelope. She didn’t allow it. Embodying Romeo she spoke her lines.

“I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptiz’d; Henceforth I will never be Romeo.” Hope knelt down slightly and held out her hand dramatically, as Romeo would.

“What man art thou that thus bescreen’d in night so stumblest on my counsel?”

“By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word.”

“My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongues mutterings, wait utterings? Ugh I this is so annoying. I’m sorry.” Josie huffed frustrated. They’d rehearsed many times before but it was the first time Hope had seen Josie’s emotions getting the best of her. She was more jittery than usual.

“Hey what’s up?” Hope asked, breaking character. She stood up and looked Josie up and down, trying to read her.

“Nothing. I just hate messing up.” Josie muttered unconvincingly.

“Jo. Hey look at me.” Hope hooked her finger onto the bottom of Josie’s chin and directed her gaze to her. “Tell me what’s actually wrong? Because from what I’ve seen, messing up hasn’t bothered you before.”

“You’ve noticed?” Josie joked lightly.

“Of course I have.” Hope said with all seriousness. She had a feeling Josie didn’t hear it often enough. Josie froze at the change of tone and felt herself lower a wall or two. With Hope it felt safe. She felt like she could. There was something about her. Though snarky and sarcastic 95% of the time she was often serious and soft. She could trust her.

“I… I’m nervous.” Josie looked away.

“What?? why??” Hope chuckled in disbelief.

“Because I suck at this sort of thing. I get really nervous and then I freak out thinking people are looking at me and laughing at me and then I picture them naked which to be honest makes things worse because it gets really weird and-“

“Okay okayyyy,” Hope tried to supress her laugh, the edges of her lips curling. She couldn’t help it. Watching Josie ramble was probably on the list of the cutest things she’d ever seen including baby animals hugging and smiling babies. “First off breath. I promise you it’ll be okay.”

“But-“

“No buts. I promise. And if you get nervous I want you to look at me. Only me. Focus on what I’m doing.” Hope locked eyes with her again and this time Josie couldn’t tear her eyes away, even if she tried. “Forget about everyone and everything else. It’s just you and me. Like we’re having a conversation. Alright?” Josie could only nod, feeling her throat dry up slightly. She could feel the pressure of Hope’s fingers grazing upon her jaw and she felt herself being drawn in. “Let’s try it now.” Hope said breaking Josie from her trance. She cleared her throat and shook her head.

“Yeah um yeah that sounds good.” Josie looked at Hope again, her attention fully directed at her.

“My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue’s utterings, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?”

“Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.” Hope stepped closer now taking Josie’s hand. Her lines escaped her until she remembered it wasn’t Hope but Romeo standing before her.

“How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The-“ The sound of the door behind them interrupted. It was Penelope standing there. She leaned against the door frame with a smirk on her lips and a quirk in her eyebrow.

“So this is what they call studying now?” Penelope quipped having caught the pair holding hands gazing into each other’s eyes. Their hand fell and Hope faced Penelope with a smirk.

“Jealous now?”

“Jealousy is such an ugly colour on me.” Penelope marched forward and sat on the desk in front of the pair.

“We were just rehearsing our lines for English. She’s playing Romeo and I’m playing Juliet.”

“Seems awfully fitting.” Penelope scanned them from head to toe. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of them yet, her mind still processing what her eyes saw.

“And what brings you here Pen?”

“Merely curious. Besides I thought you might like an audience to practice with.”

“You’d think you’d be sick of hearing me spout the same lines over and over again.”

“Sick of you? Never. Besides I’ve never heard Jojo say her part. I’d love to all the pieces put together.” She smirked at Josie blatantly checking her out. Josie caught it just as she reached her eyes and turned bright red.

“So what do you say? Put on a show for me?” Penelope grinned ever so innocently at the both of them her leg crossing over with tantalising grace.

“I mean it’d be good practice.” Josie reasoned. The pop in from Penelope was definitely unexpected but like many of her other drop ins she was a pleasant surprise. She couldn’t help herself. Penelope had a way about her that made her feel giddy and smug at the same time, like she wanted to prove something to her, challenge her.

“I agree.” Hope said with the intention of making Penelope jealous. Penelope nodded towards the pair with a light smile to motion them to continue. Hope locked eyes with Josie, reaching for her hand once more.

“The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, If my of my kinsman find thee here.”

“With love’s light wings did I o’erperch these walls, for only stony limits cannon hold love out,-“ Penelope watched as they continued. At first admittedly she was jealous. Jealous of the way Hope and Josie stared into each other’s eyes. The push and the pull between them that translated into their characters. But then the more Penelope watched, the more curious she became. She became captivated by their chemistry, their energy. She wanted more. It was almost impossible for Penelope not to stand up and draw herself into the pair. More than anything she wanted to be the one between them, sharing, giving, feeding off the fire that burnt inside them all. A thought crossed in the back of her mind that she shook away. She couldn’t think like that. Not with the two of them. So enticed by them, she hadn’t even realised the two staring at her now, waiting for her reaction.

“Wow guys you were really something.” Penelope cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice as level as possible.

“Is that a good thing or a bad?” Josie half chuckled, nervous for her answer.

“It’s definitely a good thing. You guys are going to kill it tomorrow. Then we can all go to the dance to celebrate.”

“Pen you know I’m not much for school dances.”

“What??” Josie looked at Hope shocked.

“What what Josie Saltzman?” Hope teased.

“Why not?”

“Our little Hope here likes to pretend she’s too cool for all of that.” Penelope stood and walked towards them, wrapping an arm around Hope’s shoulder habitually.

“Shut up.” She threw her arm off playfully. Penelope looped an arm around Josie’s and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t worry I’ll wear her down. I usually do.” She winked over at Hope, only to receive a death stare in return.

“I can hear you, you know.”

“You say that as if I didn’t want you to hear what I said.” Penelope smirked as she looped another arm in Hope’s. “As fun as this is, you both need to relax. So study break on me.”

“Pen,” Hope warned.

“Have you not learnt yet not to argue?”

“With you, never.” Hope rolled her eyes and huffed. Penelope smiled victoriously, in arm with both her girls as she led them out of the stuffy library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think (im an insecure bitch who needs validation 😂)


	8. Can I have this Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've loved reading every comment from you guys it makes me so happy. So this one is for you guys because it's been a struggling few days. Love you guys and hope you like it.

Josie fiddled with her hair nervously, looking into her vanity mirror as she was getting ready for the school dance. She had her hair loosely falling into perfect dark brown ringlets with a few strands pins at the back. She padded down the dress she wore, the one she picked out with Penelope. Her thoughts drifted to that day as her finger tips ran through the fabric of her dress. The way Penelope looked at her, touched her lighting up all the nerves in her body, burning, yearning for more. Josie couldn’t lie and say she felt nothing. She couldn’t lie and say it was the first time she’d felt something either. Being around Penelope, with Penelope was fun and unexpected. Everything about her was mysterious and alluring. It was refreshing. She’d spent her whole life stuck in a box that revolved around her being the good sister, the stable sister, the responsible sister. Being with Penelope was a breath of fresh air. She didn’t expect anything of her. Josie could just be. Her line of vision fell onto her copy of Romeo and Juliet and her mind went to Hope. Being with Hope was different, of course it was. She was quiet, thoughtful, caring, always lost in thought. Josie would catch herself staring at Hope in class just wondering what was running through her mind and how desperately she wanted to know what she was thinking. The more time she spent with Hope the more time she wanted to spend with her. Something about being around her made her feel safe, comfortable. Like earlier today when they had to do their Romeo and Juliet recital.

 ***

_“Josie and Hope. You’re up next.” Mr Williams addressed the pair of them. Josie stood up shakily. She hated public speaking, especially when she had to do it in front of her whole class. Hope must’ve noticed because she felt her hand slip in hers. Her eyes met Hope’s. She smiled softly and gave Josie’s hand a reassuring squeeze._

_“We can do this.” She whispered as she led them to the front of the class. Josie could feel herself relax a bit until she felt Hope’s hand leave hers._

_“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks-“ Hope started though Josie couldn’t hear it. Her mind flooded with anxiety, watching the rest of her class. She could see the bored starts and hear the whisperings of her classmates. Where they talking about her? Could they see how much she was sweating right now? Or shaking? Was it a bad idea to choose this scene? Maybe she could pretend she was sick- Hope cleared her throat waiting for Josie to speak. Josie rattled her brain for her first line, but she couldn’t think of it. What was it? Was it something about Romeo? What was the last thing Hope said? Then she remembered._

_“Ay me!” Josie barely got out. Her voice shook as much as her nerves._

_“She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night-“ Josie could feel her throat close up. She knew that once the next 30 seconds passed and Hope had finished saying her lines it was her turn and she couldn’t remember anything. She barely remembered her first line and it was 2 lines. The blood rushed to her head and pounded. It was becoming so loud she hadn’t realised the silence that filled the room. Which meant Hope had finished her line. It was her turn. She gulped. She fiddled nervously with the hem of her sleeves and Hope brushed the back of her hand, catching her attention. She mouthed the words ‘you and me’ and Josie remembered their conversation from yesterday. It was just Hope and her. No one else. She drowned out the residual noise and focused only on Hope. Then the words flowed through her like water down a stream. She could breathe again._

_“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” She smiled. As the presentation continued Josie could feel herself relax and play into her character more and more. It felt natural with Hope, their natural chemistry emanating through to the characters._

*** 

Josie didn’t know how it was possible to think of two people equally as much. She was curious in different ways but somehow, she craved both of them. But she knew she could never be that selfish. That wasn’t how it worked. She’d eventually have to choose one of them, if there was even a choice for her to make. They were friends after all. They all agreed to be just that. There was a knock at her door and Josie went to open it. It was Penelope, as she half expected, half hoped.

“Hey Jojo. You clean up pretty nicely if I do say so myself.” Penelope smirked and Josie blushed. Before Josie could respond, the voice of her sister cut through their conversation.

“And what are you doing here?”

“Nothing that concerns you Saltzman.”

“Anything that concerns Jo concerns me.” Lizzie walked up with her arms crossed now and a deathly stare that seemed to only be reserved for Penelope.

“Okay calm down. Both of you.” Josie gave Penelope a little pleading look and Penelope softened. With a sigh she put on her nice smile and held her arm out.

“I thought I’d volunteer my services as Josie’s date for the night.”

“As if she’d need you for a date.” Lizzie rolled her eyes. But her sister’s silence spoke louder. “Wait what? Really??”

“I mean no one asked and Penelope did sort of ask? Though where’s Hope? I thought she was coming along.” Josie responded.

“I can’t believe-“ Penelope cut her off. Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked back into their room to finish getting ready.

“She’s running a little late. But she’ll meet us at the dance. Though you almost sound disappointed.” Penelope teased.

“I would be.” Lizzie shot out from behind them.

“No of course not.” Josie looped her arm in Penelope’s. “This is perfect.” She smiled and the both of them headed towards the dance.

* * *

 They walked in and Josie was amazed by the grand spectacle of it all. The room had white streamers and star silver stars hanging from the roof while the rest the room was decorated in a starry night fantasy. It was so simple but yet beautiful.

“Wow it’s so beautiful.” Josie said examining the rest of the room.

“Yes you are.” Penelope replied staring at Josie and how the dim blue lights reflected off her. Josie gave her a warning look, one she often did when Penelope said something that threatened to spill over their friendship line. The song changed for a slow dance and Penelope held out her had for Josie. “Can I have this dance?”

“Penelope-‘

“It’s just a dance. I promise.” She smiled and led her out to the dancefloor. As they got to the middle, Penelope pulled her into her arms and held her close, swaying them in time with the song.

“So is this what you do? Get girls to dance with you and woo them?” Josie joked softly as she leaned into Penelope’s shoulder.

“Who said anything about wooing?” Penelope challenged with a light smirk on her face. She spun Josie in her arms, until her back was against her front. “Maybe I just like dancing.”

“Maybe I suppose.” Josie was able to say before Penelope spun her back around and her grip tightened slightly around her waist.

“Maybe I just really like dancing with you.” Penelope looked up into Josie’s eyes and Josie’s mouth gaped a little in speechlessness.

“Maybe I like dancing with you too.” Josie blushed and looked at her toes. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Penelope brushed her thumb across her cheek and directed her attention back towards her. Their eyes locked and the rest of the dance faded away. All Josie could think about was Penelope and her hands on her waist, their lightly touching foreheads and the swaying of her body in time with Penelope’s. If it weren’t for the song ending and everyone around them clapping, she would’ve stayed like that forever. She pulled away with a smile and looked up from Penelope’s gaze. It was then her eyes fell on Hope coming through the doorway. She looked drop dead gorgeous. She wore an off-shoulder maroon coloured dress with matching lipstick. Her hair pinned up loosely. It was unfair honestly. Penelope saw her too and her eyes widened. It wasn’t often she got to see Hope at one of these dances but every time she did, she never could  believe the sight that was Hope Mikaelson. Hope noticed them and started making her way towards them. Josie and Penelope’s arm fell from each other as Hope approached.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Hope said raising an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure if it was from jealous or curiosity.

“Never.” Penelope winked. She thought for a second and bit her lip. “You know you could always join us.”

“Huh?”

“Dance with us.” Hope looked at the two of them and Josie didn’t seem to protest the idea. In fact she nodded at the idea. She wasn’t sure what game Penelope was playing at, but she was curious as to where she was going.

“Well if you insist.” Hope took a hand from each of them and spun them around together before joining them in a dance. 

* * *

As the night drew to a close, the crowd started to thin.

“Hey, we should probably get out of here right?” Josie whispered to Hope and Penelope who had her wrapped in both their arms. She almost regretted saying it because she didn’t want the moment to end. She could have them like this for this one moment. No strings attached as they were all just friends of course. But it was getting late and her dad would start to worry.

“Yeah we probably should. I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick and we can go.” Penelope pulled away first and Josie could feel herself reach out a little, wanting to pull her back but restrained herself in doing just that.

“Oh yeah totally. Go. We’ll be here.” Hope and Josie watched as Penelope walked away.

“One last dance?” Hope asked holding out her hand for Josie.

“Of course.” Josie chuckled as if they hadn’t just been in each other’s arms only seconds ago. She wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck.

“Tonight has been really amazing.”

“You can say that again.”

“I’m really glad you came tonight. I was worried you weren’t going to.”

“I wouldn’t hear the end of it if I didn’t.” Hope laughed knowing that Penelope probably would have kicked her ass if she didn’t come. “Besides like Penelope said, we’re here celebrating. You did amazing today with the presentation.”

“Thanks to you.’ Josie added.

“Oh please. That was all you Jo.”

“Whatever.” She blushed. She liked this. Being here with Hope. She couldn’t help but blurt out her next words. “You know I’m really glad I met you.”

“You mean ran into me.”

“Oh my god you’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope.” Hope laughed but then touched her forehead lightly against Josie’s. “I’m really glad I met you too.”

“Hey lovelies are you ready to go?” Penelope interrupted, walking back from the bathroom.

“If we must.” Josie said as she took hold of both Hope and Penelope’s hand and headed out back home.


	9. Charity work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys Im back! i hope you like the chap and i figured we'd definitely needed something like this after last night.... SO enjoy and let me know how you enjoy it please!

“You can’t just expect me to drop everything to come to some charity event for you and your friends, mother.” Penelope’s voice rose as her temper wavered. She took a deep breath and compose herself, remembering just who she was speaking to. Her mother was not one to fight with, if you value your life.

“I’m not asking, Penelope. It's tomorrow at 11am. No later. No exceptions.”

“Mother I–“ Her mother hung up, leaving Penelope gaping at her phone. “I can’t believe her.” Penelope huffed in frustration throwing her phone on her bed. She ran her hand through her hair and flopped herself onto her bed. Her mother always had a talent for crawling under her skin. It wasn’t like she could do anything about it though. Risk losing her family? Heritage? Coven? No. She could never. She was the forever doting daughter. She had expectations to live up to. Wrapped in her self-pitying bubble, she didn’t hear the door open. Hope and Josie were laughing as they walked through the door until they saw Penelope’s death like state on her bed.

“Pen hey are you okay?” Hope walked up to her bed and stood over the lying girl.

“Kill me now.” Penelope groaned.

“What happened?” Josie joined them now and sat down next to Penelope. Her fingers grazed her arm lightly. Penelope slowly opened her eyes and looked at Hope and Josie. The anger she felt dissipated. Seeing them here with her, how could she feel anything but warmth. She huffed and propped herself on her elbows.

“My mother.”

“Oh…” Hope said knowingly. She had heard plenty about Cassandra Park.

“Yeah.”

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Josie said the both of them.

“My mother. She tends to be strong-willed and because of that she often gets what she wants. Especially when it come to my life.”

“I know the feeling…” Josie thought about her own strong-willed person in her life. “What does she want?”

“She wants me to go to this stupid charity event and volunteer for one of their booths.”

“That doesn’t sound that bad.” Josie comforted.

“The kissing booth to be exact.” Penelope dropped the other shoe and Josie could see why it was as bad as it sounded.

“Ohhhhh.”

“Yep.

“You know for an overly conservative traditionalist you’d think your mother would have more of a problem with selling you out to make out with a bunch of strangers.” Hope quipped.

“It’s for “charity” which excuses everything apparently.” Penelope rolled her eyes.

“Well what if we come?” Josie suggested.

“What?”

“Yeah actually that’s not a half bad idea. We could come and be your human shields.”

“You’re hardly human.” Penelope jabbed.

“You know what I mean smart ass.” Hope shook her head grinning.

“With a great ass.” Penelope winked.

“Well you and your great ass better get up because we’re going out for lunch.” Josie stood up holding out a hand for Penelope. Hope doing the same. Penelope took hold of both their hands.

“If you insist.” She smirked and just like that, she felt better.

* * *

 

It was like any other small county carnival, rides, foods, people and entertainers walking around. Penelope walked in with two of her favourite people on each arm, Hope and Josie. They walked towards the tent that her mother said she would be and then stopped right before entering. Penelope let her arms drop from both girls and turned to face them. She patted down her outfit as if she didn’t already look perfect the moment she walked out of her room that morning.

“How do I look?” Penelope fiddled nervously, looking at the both of them.

“Do you even need to ask that?” Hope said.

“Shut up. I’m serious.”

“Perfect as always.” Josie smiled.

“Thank you.” She took both their hands and squeezed them lightly before letting go and walked in to greet her mother. Her mother was standing with a clipboard in hand directing a bunch of strangers. She was even more poised than either Hope and Josie could’ve imagined. Penelope seemed elegant as is but next to her mother, she hardly compared. She wore a tailored black suit with her hair done in a tight bun, not a single strand loose. She was the epitome of grace.

“I see you’ve managed to make it on time Penelope.” Even her voice was proper.

“Hello to you too mother.”

“And who are your friends?” She eyes down Hope and Josie. In this instant both girls were nervous. Which was surprising considering Hope rarely felt intimidated but right now, right here with Penelope’s mother she was.

“This is Josie and Hope. They’re friends from school.”  
“Mhmm.” She noted simply. “Well you have half an hour before you have to switch shifts with Jasmine Farris. Don’t forget why you’re here.” Her mum gave her a look. What she really meant to say was “don’t get distracted by your little friends.” Penelope gritted her teeth and forced a smile.

“Of course mother.” She gave her a nod and led the them out of the tent. “I swear I’m this close to losing it.” Penelope said out of ear shot.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’re here for you.” Josie said.

“I know.” Penelope looked softly into Josie’s eyes. Though it didn’t last long because Penelope’s ex Grant walked up. “Perfect just what this day needs.” Penelope muttered under her breath. She plastered the fakest smile on her face and greeted him. “Hi Grant.”

“Oh Miss Penelope Park. How nice it is to see you again.”

“I’m sure.”

“I heard you still don’t have an escort to the debutante ball. You know I am always available.”

“Over my dead body.” Penelope said with her cheerful snark.

“Still fiery as ever I see. Well the offer is on the table.”

“Well imagine me burning said table down.”

“Doubt you’d think that after our kiss.”

“What?!” Penelope looked at him stunned.

“I heard you were volunteering at the kissing booth. I am not about to lose such an opportunity.” He smirked and ran his finger down Penelope’s cheek only for her to pull away in disgust. “See you soon Penelope.” He walked off, leaving a horrible taste in Penelope’s mouth. A moment pasted before Hope turned to question Penelope.

“Okay um what was that?”

“Do you remember the ex I told you about? The one that kind of walked all over me? That was him.”

“Wait what???” Josie said shocked and worried.

“Nothing super bad. We were just in a really toxic relationship. Um ugh. Anyway I need some air.”

“Wait Pen if you need to talk-‘ Penelope interrupted Josie’s sentence.

“No it’s fine. I just need some air. You guys go enjoy the carnival. I’ll be by the kissing booth if you need me.” Penelope smile thinned as she walked away from the pair.

 

She stood pacing behind the curtains of the kissing booth. She really hoped Grant wasn’t going to show up again, but she knew he would. He always liked to insert herself in part of her life he wasn’t welcome. The thought of kissing him made her gag. She couldn’t go back but she couldn’t pull out of volunteering. She checked her watch and her shift was about to start. She walked over and tapped Jasmine in the shoulder. The poor girl was making out with a horny 14-year-old boy who looked like he hadn’t seen the light of day in months.

“Thank god you’re here.” She whispered as she pulled away from the boy. “Also be aware of the guy in the red polo I’m pretty sure whatever he is chewing, it isn’t gum.” Jasmine warned before slipping away relieved.

“Fantastic….” Penelope looked at the long line of gross horny men lined up to kiss a 16-year-old girl. There was something every archaic and wrong about it but yet here she was. She sat down and she started kissing some desperate guys, collecting tickets as payment. After about the 6th awkward over sloppy kiss her eyes saw her Grant standing in line next and she panicked. As she was kissing a stumpy short 17-year-old with closed lips she started to search for an out. At that moment she spotted Josie in the crowd walking past. Thinking quickly she pulled away and yelled out into the crowd.

“Oh Jojo! Hey! I saved your spot in line!” Josie turned to Penelope with a spooked look on her face. “Thanks. Bye.” She shooed the boy away and waited as Josie walked up to the kissing booth. Josie walked to the front of the line cutting in front of Grant.

“Wait hold on there,” Grant butted in before Penelope held her hand up.

“Are you really going to complain seeing two girls make out?” Penelope shot him a look that was met by silence. She didn’t think so. As Josie stepped closer and leaned her head in closer, she questioned Penelope.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I… Yeah I do.”

“Then trust me now.” Penelope said as she drew Josie in for a kiss. Her heartbeat quickened. Josie’s lips were soft and so much better than literally all the men there. Penelope felt herself pulling Josie in closer and Josie moved accordingly. Her arms wrapped around Josie’s neck as Josie’s wrapped around her waist. The taste of her lips was intoxicating she couldn’t get enough. It wasn’t until the hooting of the men around her started before she remembered that they were being watched. She reluctantly pulled away with red lips.

“Um. I’m going on break everyone. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for lining up. I will be back in 15 minutes when you can come back and line up all over again.” She called out to the line waiting. The men groaned and moaned, most of them walking away except Grant. Before Penelope could lead Josie behind the curtain, he caught her by the arm.

“I want my kiss.” Penelope yanked her arm away from Grant.

“And I want a 5-star vacation in the Bahamas. Don’t touch me again.” Penelope threatened before she led Josie away.

“Hey are you okay?” Josie said as soon as they were alone.

“I’m fine.” Penelope’s eyes locked onto Josie’s. They stood silently staring at each other, afraid to move. Penelope bit her lip nervously before choosing her next words wisely. “So… sorry about that.”

“Are you?” Josie raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“No. Not really.” Penelope smirked. “I mean I am though I didn’t mean to drag you into that. I didn’t want our first kiss to be like that.”

“But you wanted there to be a first kiss?” Josie questioned.

“Yeah. Maybe I did. Is that a problem?”

“I don’t see one.” Josie blushed as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well what about a first date?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yeah, I am.” Penelope looked at Josie, trying to search for something in her expression but it was impossible to read.

“Then yes. I’d love to.” Josie smiled widely.

“Good.” Penelope kissed Josie lightly before pulling away. “Now I have to go make out with the rest of the town.” She groaned as she started to walk away.

“Way to make a girl feel special.” Josie quipped.

“Trust me if I had a say in the matter you’d be the only one I’d be kissing.” Penelope smirked before she slipped away to re-join the torturous act of charity work.


	10. On top of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys im back! lots has happened since i last updated so anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter i had a lot of fun writing it! Let me know what you think will happen and how you like it!

“You’re looking good today.” Hope said as Penelope fixed her outfit in front of the mirror, getting ready for her date.

“As if I don’t always.” Penelope smirked.

“True. Though this seems like more of a special occasion.” Hope noted. Penelope walked over and leaned towards Hope who was sitting on the bed. Her hands fell to the sides of Hope’s legs and she looked into Hope’s. It was so sudden Hope’s breath hitched momentarily. Had Penelope not been distracted, she might’ve caught it. By the smirk on her lips maybe she did. Hope prayed she didn’t.

“You think I look good huh?”

“I did say that.”

“Do you think I look hot?” Penelope bit her lip and eyed Hope up and down with a lustful look.

“I- yeah. I mean yeah. You do.” Hope cleared her throat. Penelope lingered there for a moment more before standing back up again with a devilish grin teasing on her lips.

“Good. That’s what I’m going for.”

“And why might that be?”

“I got a hot date.”

“With who?”

“One doesn’t kiss and tell Hope.”

“Wait since don’t you kiss and tell??” Hope looked at her best friend, astonished at what she heard.

“I just… want it to go well.” Penelope’s wall dropped for a moment. Hope could hear it in her voice. She was nervous. She was never nervous. Especially not about a date. She’d never seen her like this before. Who could it possibly be? Hope was the only one that could lower Penelope’s walls, to see past her act. She felt a pit in her stomach. Her fists clenched beside her and her jaw tightened. She wasn’t jealous. She couldn’t be. This wasn’t her place. This wasn’t what they were. She had no right to be. She took a deep breath.

“I’m sure it will.” Hope forced a smile.

“Okay. I need to go to the bathroom really quick.”

“Thanks for the announcement?”

“Shut up.” Penelope rolled her eyes and left the room. Hope fell back onto the bed. She didn’t know what she was feeling but she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to find out. The heavy feeling hadn’t left Hope stomach when she heard a knock on the door.  Curiously she got up to open the door. It couldn’t be Penelope because she had a key, which could only mean it was her date. She opened the door anxiously to see who it was. It was Josie. A flash of surprise washed over her face and as quickly as it came, she composed herself again.

“Hey Jo. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Oh yeah I’m actually... um… I’m looking for Penelope.” Josie said nervously. She didn’t know what to say. She always had an unspoken think with Hope that suddenly made her feel guilty. Meanwhile for Hope, it clicked. Penelope’s date was Josie. Meaning, Josie was in fact the one that Penelope kissed. She pondered at the thought. She didn’t really know how to feel about it. Was she jealous? Maybe? But she wasn’t sure what of. But what didn’t make sense was why Penelope didn’t want to talk to her about it. To brag. It was part of their competition after all. Even though she wasn’t quite sure what she was competing for anymore.

“Oh so you’re her date.”

“Yeah… I was meaning to tell you-“

“No it’s okay you didn’t have to. It just sucks I guess.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to take you on a date.” Hope stated. Josie’s eyes widened and she froze in shock unsure what to say or how to react. This couldn’t be happening right now. She was about to go on a date with Penelope but yet the moment Hope’s words came out of her mouth her heart rate accelerated to an alarming rate. It shouldn’t be possible to feel this way so quickly for two different people. Hope stepped closer and searching for permission as she did so. Josie looked curiously at Hope but did nothing letting the girl continue. Hope leaned in and kissed Josie on the cheek, teasing the corner of her lips. As the kiss lingered Josie was sure Hope could hear her heart thumping out of her chest because it was the only thing she could hear herself. Hope pulled away slowly but lingered. Everything about her, her proximity, her scent, her energy was intoxicating and she’d barely even touched her, kissed her. Hope stood back and Josie hadn’t even notice Penelope walking up behind them with a smirk on her lips.

“Hey Jojo. You ready to go?” Penelope said as she linked their arms together.

“Oh hey.” Josie cleared her throat. “Yeah of course. Ready when you are.”

“Come on then.” Penelope led Josie away giving Hope a small wave as they left. Hope couldn’t help the heavy feeling in her chest. How she wanted nothing more than to be with them now. 

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Josie asked Penelope who refused to tell her where they were heading. They sat in the car together, Penelope at the wheel driving.

“You know you should learn to trust me a little more.” Penelope teased and snuck a glance at Josie before her eyes returned to the road ahead of them.

“I mean I’d trust you more if I knew where we were going.”

“Well lucky for you we’re here.” Penelope pulled up and they were at the fair. Though this time it was dark and there weren’t a billion people roaming around. It was just them.

“What are we doing here?” Josie said as they were hopping out of the car. Penelope lead them closer to the gates and reached her hand over the ticketing booth.

“Well I figured because I spent the whole day working,” she flicked a switch to the power board that brought life to the carnival, lighting up the dark night sky. “I figured why not enjoy the entertainment, not be the entertainment.”

“Oh my god? How did you- I don’t-“

“Let’s just say I know people.” Penelope smirked as she took Josie’s hand and led them inside.

“Wow. It looks so beautiful at night.” Josie looked around in awe and Penelope only looked at her.

“Yeah you do.” Josie met Penelope’s eyes and blushed furiously. She tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear and examined her toes.

“Thanks.” She murmured before they kept moving. “Oh ring toss! I love ring toss!” Josie exclaimed with excitement, making her way over to the game. She looked around confused. They had no rings to toss and there was no one else around, how were they supposed to play the game. Picking up on the look Josie wore on her face Penelope smiled to herself before reaching over the bench to find the hidden rings sitting underneath. Josie’s face lit up at the sight. “Thank god!” Josie exclaimed.

“It’s cute how easily pleased you are.”

“Shut up.” Josie nudged her before she started throwing the rings over the bottles. 1, 2, 3. Miss.

“You know there’s an easier way right.” Penelope smirked and whispered a spell. “Vitae scorpum.” She threw the ring and it landed perfectly on one of the bottles.

“Hey that’s cheating!”

“I mean technically… but,” Penelope leaped over the bench and reached for the giant panda bear that hung on the wall. “You also won this bear so who’s really complaining here.” Penelope smirked as she hopped back over the bench next to Penelope.

“I’m not entirely sure that’s how it works.” Josie giggled.

“Of course it is. Don’t question it.” Penelope smiled. 

* * *

 

The night was drawing to an end, but Penelope still had one more thing in mind before they left.

“Come with me.” Penelope said taking Josie’s hand in hers until she led them to the Ferris Wheel. “I used to love these when I was younger.”

“I-“

“Come on.” Penelope’s smile beamed as she made her way over to their seat. Josie hesitated slightly before she made her way over and sat next to Penelope. With an utter of a spell they were off. Penelope’s arm rest on the back of the seat, behind the panda she’d won and Josie. It wasn’t until half way up that Penelope noticed Josie’s eyes shifting up and down anxiously. “Hey are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah no. I’m great. I’m fine.” Josie shifted nervously. Her hand was gripped tightly onto the handle bar in front of them securing them in their seat. Then it hit her. Josie was afraid of heights.

“You’re afraid of heights?” Penelope turned to face Josie, but it only shook the seat making Josie tighten her grip. “Why didn’t you tell me??”

“You seemed so excited and I didn’t want to ruin our last ride for the night.”

“You could never ruin it.” Penelope rested her hand on top of Josie’s. The tension eased for a moment before Josie remembered she was 50 ft from the ground. She closed her eyes and wished for it to be over. “Okay, okay. Um let’s think of something else. To distract yourself.”

“Okay… What?” Josie’s voice shook nervously.

“Um… Pandas?” She looked at the stuffed animal that sat between them. “Thoughts?”

“Really?” Josie chuckled. “They are cute, I guess. I love this one.” She nudged her furry companion, but her nerves were still buzzing. Just as they reached the top Josie opened her eyes.

“God I’m going to die.” And just as she said that Penelope thought of the only other distraction she could. She kissed Josie. Taken back only for a second, Josie reacted and then pulled Penelope in closer. All her anxieties slipped away the moment her lips felt Penelope’s. The way she felt, tasted, smelt. It was enough to drown out everything else her body was screaming. She wanted to be here right now, kissing Penelope. 50 ft or not it didn’t matter. They got carried away that they hadn’t even noticed that they’d reach the bottom. Penelope finally pulled away to take a breath and rested her forehead on Josie’s.

“That was one hell of a distraction.” Josie muttered breathlessly and they both chuckled.

“Yeah. Yeah it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @pjparkzman in case you wanted to know. I love you guys!


	11. Not just any game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the finale finally dropped and the hiatus begins.... So why not start it with some phosie. I love you guys a lot and i honestly appreciate all the comments. I hope you guys like this chapter i didnt get much time to read over it but i really wanted to give it to you guys.

They hadn’t talked since that day. Josie had showed up at her door ready for a date with her best friend. Then she told her that she wanted a chance as well. Penelope hadn’t said much about their date since it happened. Only that it went well. Hope wasn’t quite sure why that bothered her so much. Penelope always talked about her dates. To the excruciatingly painful detail. The hand holding, hugging, flirting, kissing. She heard it all. But this time she got nothing. She didn’t know what bothered her more. That she had to listen to every graphic depiction of her dates or she heard nothing about her date with Josie. It wasn’t like Penelope to keep anything from Hope, especially when it came to this. Hope straightened her uniform and fixed loose strands of her hair before heading to class. She hadn’t remembered the last time she felt nervous. It was an unusual feeling, one that she often associated with Penelope only. She walked to the library, her nerves buzzing as she searched for Josie. A smile formed on her lips when she spotted her sitting in a study booth biting on the cap of her highlighter. Hope pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

“Hey stranger.” Hope said as she sat down next to Josie.

“Oh hey! I totally didn’t see you there.”

“I bet you also didn’t realise you were drawing on yourself with yellow highlighter.” Hope chuckled and she rubbed at some ink that Josie hand on her jaw. Her thumb lingered tracing lightly against her jaw. Their eyes locked for a second and Hope could swear she almost felt Josie lean into her touch until she cleared her throat and looked away embarrassed.

“Thanks.” Josie shuffled some pages around and tried to refocus on her work but suddenly found it impossible.

“So what are we studying today?”

“History of Magic.” Josie groaned a little.

“I can tell you that my grandmother was one of the most powerful witches that brought upon the spell that created vampires. She also bound my father’s wolf side to a moonstone to prevent him from becoming a hybrid, but you know how that went.”

“A part of me still can’t wrap my head around being a Mikaelson. You’re from the original family. It’s amazing.”

“Most people are terrified of that.”

“I’m not most people.” Josie smiled before directing her attention back on her page.

“I can tell.” Hope smiled softly. “What chapter are we looking at?”

“Chapter 6.” Josie muttered, her eyes not once moving from the page. Hope pulled out her copy of the textbook and opened to chapter six. Halfway reading though the 40 paged chapter Josie groaned in frustration and Hope looked up. Josie was flicking through pages of her notes, highlighting lines like crazy and Hope could practically hear the stress humming off her. Her brow was crinkled in focus and Hope wanted to lean in and kiss it but she stopped herself. They weren’t that kind of friends.

“Hey are you okay?” Hope asked as Josie continued to highlight with added aggression.

“Hmm? Oh yeah I’m fine. I just. This is so frustrating.” Josie grumbled, biting harder onto the lid of her highlighter.

“Hey look at me.” Hope took her hands in hers and directed Josie’s attention onto herself. “Stop for a second and take a deep breath.” Josie did as she was told. “Good. Now listen to me when I say this. You’re going to be fine I promise you.”

“You think?”

“I know. Now stop freaking out because your stress is stressing me out.” Hope joked.

“Shut up.” Josie laughed, nudging Hope playfully. “How are you not stressed? We have an exam next week.”

“Well considering a good portion of my family history makes up the history of magic. I’d say I’m pretty set.”

“Right of course.” Josie scrunched her nose as her obliviousness. Hope couldn’t help but note how cute it was. It was almost unfair she couldn’t reach out and touch her.

“Okay. Enough of this. We’re going out.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You’re far too stressed and you’re effecting everyone else’s cortisol levels.”

“But-“

“No buts. Trust me. And I promise you I’ll study with you everyday up until the exam if that makes you feel any better. But right now you’re coming with me.”

“I-“ Hope shot Josie a look and Josie sighed in defeat, not that she put up much of a fight. “Okay, okay. Just let me pack up my stuff.” 

* * *

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Josie chanted as Hope move her hand. She’d picked up her top hat monopoly piece and moved 7 spots forward, right into jail. “Suck on that!” Josie cheered.

“Wow who knew you were so competitive?” Hope laughed.

“Hey should know that Monopoly is never a friendly game. It ruins families.” Josie joked.

“I never realise how detrimental playing a board game would be to our friendship.”

“It’s not just any game.” Josie gave her a playful glare before her smile broke through, making Hope do the same. It was just a side effect of being around Josie. She couldn’t help it. She liked being around her. She was a light that Hope couldn’t get enough of.

“Isn’t it?” Hope picked up the dice and gave it Josie to roll.

“It’s monopoly.”

“That’s it? That’s your only argument?”

“That’s the only argument I need. Yes! Oxford street!” Josie said throwing her fist up in excitement. She paid the bank and collected her property.

“It’s cute how excited you get.” Hope said as she picked up the dice and rolled. Double 3’s. “Yes I’m free!” She moved her top hat out of jail and moved it up 6 spaces.

“Wait! That’s not how you play.”

“What are you on about? I rolled doubles and now I’m free.”

“Yeah but you don’t get to move from the jail square.”

“Since when?” Hope looked at her confused.

“Since always!” Josie reached to move Hope’s piece back but was stopped by Hope’s hand.

“How do I know you’re not lying right now. For all I know you could be lying just to get ahead of me.” Hope eyed suspiciously with a grin dancing on her lips.

“What?! I would never.” Josie said with her mouth gaped open, shocked.

“I’m only kidding.” Hope laughed at Josie.

“Ass.” Josie shot back with a playful glare before reaching over and reaching for Hope’s still unmoved top hat. At the same time Hope had reached to defend her piece and they froze, inches away from each other’s face, eyes locked. She hadn’t been this close to Josie’s lips since the day she kissed her cheek. Her deep brown eyes were mesmerising Hope couldn’t pull her eyes away. She never could. And the way her lips parted ever so slightly. The thought of kissing her crossed her mind until she thought of Penelope.

“I mean you’ve seen mine.” Hope joked a little breathlessly.

“Shut up.” Josie laughed pulling back from Hope, half wishing that she didn’t have to.

“Fine here. It’s your turn.” Hope put her piece back in the visiting area of the jail.

“Give me a 7 please.” Josie whispered to her balled up hands. Before she could release her roll though a big gust of wind whooshed past them picking up half the money in the bank.

“Nooo!” they said in unison as they both hopped up to try and save the money. They ran after pieces, collecting what they could. Josie was chasing a piece that flew near a pile of leaves. Being the klutz she was the moment she reached up and caught the note, she found herself unbalanced in her toes and fallen into the pile of leaves.

“Oh my god.” Hope ran over to check on her. Seeing Josie’s deflated expression and pouty lips as she laid there with dried leaves surrounding her was too funny. Hope couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you okay?” She said while suppressing her laugh the best she could. She held out a hand to help Josie up.

“Yes I’m fine.” Josie pursed her lips before grabbing Hope’s hand. The moment Josie had a hold of Hope’s hand she yanked her down into the pile of leaves. It happened so quickly that Hope didn’t have a chance to react.

“What the hell?”

“That’s what you get for laughing at me.”

“Really?” A smile broke on Hope face and she started laughing. She picked a bunch of leaves and threw them towards Josie.

“Hey!” Josie defended herself by throwing more leaves at her.

“Truce! Truce!” Hope chuckled. They hadn’t realised how close they had fallen together. Hope was practically sitting in Josie’s lap, their hands still held together. Hope reached over and picked out a leaf that had caught itself in Josie’s hair. Josie’s eyes followed Hope’s hand motions and landed on Hope’s lips. They looked soft, warm. Hope’s hand tucked a strand a hair behind Josie’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful.” Hope muttered, her thumb rested on the bottom of her jaw. Their stare was so intense Josie couldn’t help what she didn’t next. Every fibre of her being was pulling her towards Hope and with her walls currently lowered she let her impulses control her. She leaned in and kissed Hope, sinking her fingers into her hair, pulling her closer. Though surprised, Hope didn’t miss a beat. She moved with Josie, taking in everything she could in this moment. Hope wrapped her arms around Josie’s neck and pulled her closer and Josie’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“Hope? Josie?” A voice behind them broke them out of the moment. Hope twisted around and saw Penelope standing there. Josie’s eyes widened and she scampered up. She patted herself down and looked between the two girls.

“Um… I should get going.” She mumbled before collecting her stuff and leaving the two best friends staring at each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think will happen now???


	12. Rehearsals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! sorry it took me soo long life has been so crazy but hopefully as things start to settle down i can write some more! Also ps. For any people who are against the ot3 pairing there is a likelihood of it and if you don't like it then you're more than welcome to discontinue reading. Anyway fair warning. Hope you like it!

Penelope woke up to array of messages from her mother. 5 missed calls and 12 texts. This could only mean one of 2 things. She forgot about something or someone had died. She prayed for the latter. Sitting up from her bed she unlocked her phone and listened to the first voice mail her mother left for her.

“Penelope. You have the rehearsals today. I hope you have found a suitable partner. It starts at 11 am today.” Upon hearing the time she looked at her phone in a panic. It was currently 10.30. She was going to be late and she was going to get her ass kicked from here into tomorrow. The next series of messages followed the same fashion, progressively getting more annoyed and angrier at the fact that Penelope hadn’t answered, and that she was going to be an embarrassment.

“Crap crap crap crap.” Penelope muttered throwing on a buttoned top and a high waisted checked shirt on. As she was heading out the door, she dialled a number. Before the person on the other side made out a word Penelope blurted out what she needed.

“Meet me at my car in 5. I need you asap.”  Penelope hung up without another word, grabbing her keys and rushing out to her car, praying that she was lucky enough to make it across town in the 15 minutes she had left.

 *****

“Crap crap crap.” Penelope muttered as a minute past 11 and she could already hear the backlash of her tardiness from her mother now. She rounded the corner and pulled up at the parking lot.

“It’s going to be okay.” Hope said watching Penelope’s panic as they hopped out of the car.

“Hope you’ve met my mother. You know what she’s like. She’s going to kill me. And if not now, she will later.” Penelope said with gritted teeth as she rushes into the building. Hope was following her closely but caught up with her before they entered the rehearsal studio.

“Hey stop.” Hope took a hold of Penelope’s hands much to her protest. “No stop. Look at me. It’s going to be okay. No matter what I’ve got you.” Penelope’s chest fell heavy at the words. Had she not watched Hope kissing Josie like she had the other day it might have felt different. Now there was a tinge of sadness with those words. She didn’t know why. She was never jealous of any other person Hope had been with, but it felt different with Josie. And now it felt different with Hope. She wanted to say something but bit her tongue. It wasn’t the time and even if it was, Penelope didn’t know if she could make the words out.

“Yeah thanks.” Penelope said bluntly and dropped her hands from Hope’s. She walked into the room with Hope close behind, confused. Before she could ask Penelope’s mother, Cassandra gave Penelope and Hope a look that send a shiver up the tribrid’s spine.

“Now that everyone has _arrived_ , rehearsals can begin. Ladies lead you escort to a spot in the room and then we shall begin.” Cassandra instructed and everyone dispersed quickly. Penelope and Hope found a spot the furthest away  from Cassandra as possible. If she was going to get an earful Penelope would like to postpone it as long as she could.

“Now in the beginning every pair must bow and greet one another.” Cassandra instructed and Hope and Penelope did as instructed. “Next your right hands should meet but not touch as you rotate in place like such.” Cassandra demonstrated with her partner. As she continued to instruct and demonstrate, waiting for the girls to follow suit Hope spoke.

“Hey is everything okay?”

“What do you mean?” Their hands mirrored one another as they danced inches apart.

“I don’t know you’ve been acting kind of weird lately.”

“Have I?” Penelope arched her eyebrows in curiosity.

“You’ve barely spoken a word to me the past few days.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“You’ve always been busy, but this is different. Is this because of what happened with Josie?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“You clearly overestimated my telepathic abilities there Hope Mikaelson.” Their hands touched as they followed along, pulling each other into their arms.

“I’m serious. You’ve been acting weird ever since you saw us kiss.” Hope lowered her voice.

“That has nothing to do with anything.” Penelope hissed.

“Are you sure? Because if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous.”

“Jealous. Ha. What do I have to be jealous about?”

“I don’t know you tell me.” Penelope shot Hope a defensive glare as their hands met, pulling each other into position.

“I have nothing to be jealous about. It’s just a game.”

“You want to try that again but more convincing this time?”

“You know what, I don’t need this.” Penelope broke from Hope’s arms but before she could get far her mother’s voice pierced through the tension between them.

“Ladies. Some professionalism please.” Her voice strained with an anger that only Penelope could detect. She resumed her position with Hope without another word, both girls with matching scowls on their faces.

 *****

As rehearsals drew to a close everyone was packing up their things to leave. Hope and Penelope still hadn’t said a word to each other but didn’t get much of a chance before Penelope’s mother pulled her to the side to talk to her.

“What was the meaning of today’s rehearsal?” Cassandra scolded with a hushed voice.

“What do you mean?”

“Bringing her here? It’s inappropriate to bring your floozies here. It ruins the sanctity of the whole Debutante ball.”

“The sanctity of the debutante ball?? Do you hear yourself? What is this, the 19th century? Not to mention that Hope is not a floozie, she is my best friend.”

“Penelope Marie Park you will not use that tone with me. You will not be the one to embarrass our family with this wayward thinking of yours. We Parks are respected members of the high society and I will not have you make a fool of our family name. Your friend is not allowed to attend any further rehearsals or the ball period. We do not need to the likes of the other girls to start gossiping.”

“You can’t do this.”

“I can and I have. As for your escort, you’re clearly not trusted to find one on your own. I will be finding you eligible candidates starting next week.”

“But mum-“

“Enough. I am disappointed in your behaviour this afternoon. I hope that it is the last I will see of it.”

“Yes mother.” Penelope strained through her clenched teeth. She knew better than to argue with her mother at that point. She gave her mother one last glance before turning back to grab her things. Hope stood there knowing exactly what the look on Penelope’s face meant. Whatever words were exchanged by mother and daughter they were not nice.  

* * *

 

They made their way back to the dorm in silence. It wasn’t until they were laying separate beds in the dark, the silence deafeningly loud. Hope was the first to turn and face Penelope. Even though it was pitch black Hope could make out the silhouette of her form. At the sound of Hope moving, Penelope moved to face her.

“Are you okay?” Hope murmured.

“No.” Penelope replied softly.

“Do you want to talk about it?

“Not really.”

“Okay.” They stared at each other in the dark. They had done this a number of times before. Every time it ended the same. It was never questioned or discussed. It just happened. Hope lifted up her blanket and waited. Penelope slipped out of her bed and into Hope's covers and curled up into her arms. After the verbal lashings from her mother she needed to feel loved. Hope was and has always been the only person that didn’t ask anything of Penelope. She didn’t expect or want her to be more. She just accepted her as is and loved her solely because of who she was. She felt safe in her arms. Safe enough to let the tears fall silently from her eyes, soaking Hope’s thin grey tee shirt as they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [edited]


	13. Date Crashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI i did say i was going to be back... and i am.. a little later but anyway i have returned. I hope you enjoy this chapter as a bday present from me to you all. (probably a bunch of mistakes i will fix eventually)

Hope woke up and looked over at the empty bed that stood next to her. For the past week she’d woken up alone, Penelope nowhere in sight. They hadn’t talked about what happened with her mother after rehearsals or anything but Hope worried about Penelope. How could she not? It was Penelope Park. Hope checked her phone and she had a message from Penelope.

 

_Had to pick up something for the ball. See you in class later._

 

Like every morning for the past week, it had been something or another. They hadn’t had a second alone together and it scared Hope. Penelope had a habit of pulling away but never so far that Hope couldn’t pull her back. But it felt different this time. Noticing the time, Hope got out of bed and started to get ready. The eerie silence of the absence of Penelope’s witty remarks were deafeningly loud. It’s not like she didn’t see Penelope but lately it was almost like she was looking at a stranger. Hope finished getting readying and headed towards the door. Before she left the room, she took a last glimpse of the only commonality that she shared with Penelope now, their room.

 

Penelope having disappeared, Hope was left to fend for herself in the wilderness of the school cafeteria. Luckily for her most people were too scared of her and avoided most forms of contact. Hope grabbed an apple from the assorted selection of fruits and looked around for a particular Saltzman to accompany her for lunch but could only see the blonde counterpart.

“Oh and look who it is, the ever-infamous loner wannabe. To what do I owe this whatever you’d call this interaction?

“Good morning to you too little miss too tightly wound. I just wanted to ask you if you knew where your better half is.”

“I do.”

“Care to share?”

“Give me a reason.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean don’t think I don’t see this little game you’re playing with Jo with your little witch bitch of a friend. I don’t know what you guys are trying to do but-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there. First of all that “witch bitch” has a name and it’s Penelope Park. Secondly despite what you might believe I actually like Josie. She is fun, smart and thoughtful. And she has a way of seeing the good in the world which honestly is refreshing from the world of hostility I get from _everyone else_. So if you won’t tell me where she is I’ll just go look for her myself.” It was a rule of theirs to keep the game a secret. Say anything and everything to keep the game from public knowledge. Yet Hope wasn’t quite sure if what she said was a lie. How could she when she was talking about Josie. She wasn’t confusing, there were no blurred lines. Josie was just Josie. Hope huffed. She hadn’t realised how worked up she had gotten about it. She turned to leave the cafeteria until she heard Lizzie call out behind her.

“She’s in the library.” Hope turned and gave Lizzie a grateful nod and left to find the other girl.

* * *

 Hope walked in and spotted Josie immediately. How could she not when Josie sat in her little nook with her curls half pinned up with the light peering from the window glowing softly against Josie’s fair skin. It was hard not to stare sometimes and remember it wasn’t supposed to feel like this and yet it did. She didn’t realise how long she was watching Josie until she eventually looked up and noticed Hope leaning against a bookshelf.

“Oh hey.” Josie peered back at her book with a blush rising on her cheeks. It had become a frequent occurrence ever since they kissed and what made things even more confusing was how normal both Hope and Penelope acted around her. They both still hung out with her and both still kissed her. She wasn’t sure what it meant but neither of them had said about it. It almost felt wrong but technically she wasn’t dating any of them exclusively, but because of that it only made things more confusing than they already was. It was a constant questioning that she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted the answer to.

“Why is it every time I run into you, you have your face stuck in a book of some sort?”

“… the psychological neuroscience behind the inner workings of the human mind is interesting…”

“Wow. I mean I knew you were a nerd but-“

“Hey!” Josie pouted, making Hope laugh.

“I’m just kidding. Though I don’t know how accurately it can apply to the supernatural.”

“Well at the core we still run on the same system. We have emotions, impulses, morals, and thoughts that all impact on how we decide what to do or who we want to be.”

“True unless you’re a vampire and you turn off your humanity switch.” Hope pointed out.

“I…. must you ruin my books?”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Hope laughed and touched Josie’s hand. “Though maybe just for today let’s hang out somewhere other than the musty old library?”

“Oh like I haven’t heard that before.” Josie gave Hope a knowing look.

“Like you didn’t enjoy it.” Hope responded with a wink.

“Okay fine.” Josie feigned annoyance. She wouldn’t have said no. It was Hope after all.

 

* * *

After an interesting outing to say the least the girls were making their way to the mystic grill for some dinner.

“I can’t believe you almost hit that squirrel. What did the poor guy ever do to you?” Hope joked.

“Hey! It was not my fault he ran in front of the tree that I was so clearly aiming at!”

“Or maybe he just wanted to climb down and collect the nuts he dropped.”

“It wasn’t like I was aiming for him!” Josie huffed. “It was totally your fault!”

“My fault?!” Hope arched her eyebrows, humour flickered in her eyes.

“Yes! You’re the one who let me use a bow and arrow in the first place!”

“I mean I thought it was a fun idea until you went and tried to murder the tiny fuzzy animals."

“I did not!” Josie defended passionately, waving her hands at Hope. Hope stepped closer catching Josie’s arm.

“Careful, you might hurt me next.” She smirked, her eyes darting towards her lips and back to her eyes.

“You act as if you wouldn’t like it.’ Josie rebutted and let her lips part, inviting Hope’s. She leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against Josie’s lips, teasing gently before lightly pecking them.  Josie leaned with Hope as she pulled away yearning for more but knew she wouldn’t get any. Hope hadn’t moved from her position, but her eyes were fixated on something else entirely. She was studying the inside of the grill. With peaked curiosity Josie turned to see what Hope was looking at and she was just as shocked. It was Penelope with some guy and from what it looked like, it was a date. There was a pit in Josie’s stomach at the sight of it. She could feel a fire burning through her veins, she hated seeing her with a guy or with anyone else for that matter. Not that it was her place. But she couldn’t help the jealously brewing inside of her. She wanted to look away but the more she watched she couldn’t. As she continued to spy on them, she noticed Penelope subtly slipping out of every little flirty touch he sent her way and how uncomfortably she sat across from him. Hope had noticed it too. They both looked at each other and without exchanging a word between each other they knew what to do. They marched into the grill and sat on either side of Penelope.

“Hope? Jojo?” Penelope looked up in shock at the two girls. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh a party of 4 huh. I mean I could never be opposed being stuck in the middle of all of you.” The guy said with a nasty smug grin on his face. Penelope had suffered the past hour of his aggressively pushy pick-up lines and she’d enough. It was one thing to subject herself to this, but it was another to subject Hope and Josie to this as well. Before she could say anything Hope spoke up.

“First of all no. Second of all if anyone is going to be sandwiched between anyone it’s us because Penelope is ours. And thirdly-” Penelope didn’t even process the other words that came out of Hope’s mouth because her mind narrowed onto the second point that Hope made. _Penelope is ours._ Something about those words, they kept replaying in her mind. She couldn’t figure out why nor did she have the time, but she felt peace.

“Yeah and if you come near our girl again, I’ll singe off every last piece of hair off of your perfect little head.” Josie finished off. The guy stood up and backed away, his face terrified. Penelope composed herself and looked at the pair who had just saved her from the driest and obnoxious date of her life. Then she remembered. Her mother had set the date up.

“What was that?” Penelope said after he’d left.

“What do you mean?” Josie said.

“You know what I mean.”

“Pen he was a jackass.” Hope defended.

“Still. He was my date.”

“And why would you want to date him anyway? You can literally do so much better.”

“Because...” Penelope looked away unable to look at either of them in the eyes.

“Penelope.” Josie touched her chin and directed her gaze towards her. “What’s wrong?”

“I… my mum. She set it up. She wants to find me a suitable date for the debutante ball. Because apparently I can’t do that myself.” Penelope muttered the last sentence under her breath.

“God is that because of me?” Hope panicked.

“No… Well yes kind of but not really. It’s just a whole thing with my family and I just…” Penelope huffed and ran her hands through her hair. She reached down and took both Josie and Hope’s hands in hers. “Can we not talk about this right now? My nights free now and I’d really like to enjoy it with the both of you. Is that okay with you guys?” Penelope smiled softly. This was how she wanted to spend all her nights. With her two favourite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you want to see next?


	14. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo i have returned! I hope you guys like this chapter because i had fun writing it. Let me know what you think!

With both girls in arm, Penelope walked back to her door with a genuine smile planted on her lips, one which never left since the moment they showed up and interrupted her blind date with Christian. All he could do was talk about the things he had bought with daddy’s money and how he planned to build a great tech empire through is new aged dating app. And she would’ve had to smile and bear it had it not been because of Hope and Josie. The two girls she had been trying to avoid the past week. She didn’t want to, but she knew that if she’d let herself feel what she did for either of them, she wouldn’t be able to do whatever her mother wanted. It seemed trivial but with how hard her family worked in coming to America to provide the best possible life for her, she owed them everything. And despite the rocky relationship she had with her parents she wanted nothing more than to make them proud, even if it meant going on a few dates with some vapid trust fund douchebags. It killed her though. Being away from Hope and Josie. Hope was like the comfort you’d feel after coming home from a long day at work, the person she could tell anything and everything to. Josie was the breath of fresh air that challenged her thoughts and perspectives and she could see past all the walls that Penelope held that no one bothered to look past. Being away from the both of them was like cutting off the lifeline to her sanity, but also her impulses because the more she was with them the more her self control wavered. They’d gotten to their dorm and Penelope woefully unlocked the door before throwing herself into bed.

“I’m so full.” Penelope groaned. They practically ate the grill out of fries and then they went to the ice creamery to taste all 30 flavours only to buy a scoop of their first choices. Penelope was always a sucker for salted caramel ice cream if done right.

“Same. I don’t think I can move.” Hope flopped onto her own bed and Josie leaned on the night stand between their beds, unsure of who she should pick, metaphorically or otherwise. The room had grown silent. Josie looked at both girls and it seemed that they were one their way to sleep. So quietly Josie stood to leave but Penelope caught her wrist.

“Stay. Please.” She tugged her arm and pulled Josie into bed. She wrapped Josie’s arm around her waist and turned to look over at Hope. She watched them with a yearnful yet calming eye. Penelope smiled softly and scooted back in the bed, Josie moving back accordingly. She patted the now empty spot of her bed for Hope. She didn’t want to admit how much she needed them right now and she didn’t have to. Hope knew it and Josie did too. Hope got up sluggishly, sleep calling out to her and slipped into place in Penelope’s arms and the three of them entangled with one another, Penelope being in the centre.  They were all silently drifting to sleep until Penelope let her minds thought pass through the drowsy veil that clouded her judgement.

“Thank you. Both of you for saving me tonight.” She muttered under her breath.

“You never have to thank us. Not for a second.” Hope whispered loud enough for the both of them to hear.

“Can I ask why you were out with him? If that’s not what you wanted?” Josie asked. Penelope turned slightly to look at Josie, contemplating whether or not she should tell her the truth. Hope already knew though it was more unspoken between them. Hope twisted at the loss of Penelope’s arm and laid on her back. She felt Penelope nuzzle her shoulder and pick at the fabric of Hope’s jumper. She was scared. She rarely acted this way unless she was feeling vulnerable. Josie propped her head up onto her arm and watched the pair of them. It felt different between them. She wasn’t jealous or needy for either of them but instead content being here with them both, studying Penelope carefully has her fingers ran slowly up and down her sides, waiting patiently for Penelope’s response.

“My mother. She wanted me to.” Penelope mumbled against Hope’s shoulder. Josie brushed a strand of Penelope’s hair from her face.

“What do you mean?” She asked unaware of Penelope’s family history. Penelope huffed and looked towards Josie.

“My mother... My family have a lot of expectations of me and how I should be. Especially when it comes to dating and bringing the right people to public events… like the ball.”

“But they shouldn’t be able to say who you can and can’t date.”

“But they kind of can. It’s complicated.”

“How?”

“Because I’m their only child. I’m the one carrying on the family name and I can’t ruin the reputation that my family has spent so long trying to build for me, for a better life than they had. I can’t just throw that all away.”

“But you deserve more than that.”

“What? I-“

“I’ve seen how miserable it makes you. The texts from your mum, when her names comes up on your caller id. I’ve seen how your face drops. You deserve so much more than that. You should be able live how you want and be with who you want to be.” Josie looked away, letting her hands drop from Penelope’s sides. The thought of Penelope with someone else and her own self-doubt saddened her. She didn’t know where she stood with Penelope or Hope which confused her more. Penelope reached back and grabbed Josie’s hand and wrapped it back around her.

“I know. I just can’t. Not right now.”

“Pen-“

“I’m tired.” She interrupted, shutting down the conversation. Josie knew it and she knew better to push Penelope before she was ready. “Stay here with us? Just for tonight?” Josie’s eyes meet with Hope’s. She gave back a warm smile as she stroked softly down her brunette curls.

“Stay.” Hope said softly.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Penelope woke up sleepily, her eyes not yet ready to greet reality. She could feel the familiar softness of her best friend in her arms but also another pair of arms. Her brain started to recall the details of last night and she remembered Josie. Her touch, her smell, her eyes. Penelope peeled her eyes and saw the two most important people in her life wrapped around, both still fast asleep. In this moment she wished life had a pause button so she could let everything else fall away. It was everything she didn’t know she needed. Hope and Josie. Being here with the both of them made her feel safe, wanted, loved. Maybe she could have it all. Would it be so easy? Just to say yes. Her phone vibrated quietly in her pocket and she prayed it didn’t wake the other girls. She slowly got up, slipping out of their grasp. Like a reflex they wrapped their arms around each other, and it made Penelope smile. It shouldn’t but it did. Waking up every day and seeing them in her bed both content? She had no words to describe the feeling, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was feeling. But she knew she didn’t want there to be an end. She checked her phone and it was from her mother.

 “We need to have a discussion.”  That’s all it read. She knew it wasn’t going to be pretty. And just like that the feeling was replaced. Sadness washed over her now watching the pair in her bed wishing to rewind to a simpler time. A time when she didn’t have to hide the feelings that were bubbling inside of her. It was getting harder to hold up her walls with the two of them. She didn’t know how much longer she could pretend. Penelope shook the thought away and texted her mother.

“I’ll be right there.” Knowing full well what it meant to walk out the door right then and there, she twisted the door knob and walked out, closing the door behind her and leaving her heart on the other side.


	15. Crossing the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii folks i come bearing a new chapter! i hope you like this one! please let me know what you think i love reading the comments. Enjoy!

 

Penelope pulled up to the gates of her family manor. She rolled down her window to the sound of the feedback coming from the security monitor.

“State your name and business.” A scratchy voice came through the speaker.

“Marty, it’s Penelope.” She stuck her head out ever so slightly to reply.

“Oh of course sorry Miss Park.” He replied as Penelope sat back against her seat watching the gates slide open by themselves before driving up the long driveway up to the place that she supposedly called home, but most of time she felt like a prisoner. She pulled up at the main entrance where Terrance met her and reached for her door before she could turn the engine off properly.

“Good morning Miss Park.” He leaned forward slightly, bowing at her presence.

“It’s good to see you again Terrance.”

“You as well Miss. Do you have any bags you’d like me to collect?”

“Not today. It’s just a short visit.” Penelope gave him a thinned smile before walking inside. There was something nice and yet eerie about her childhood home. She recalled the millions of adventures she’d had running through the halls and explore every inch of the building, but at the same time she remembered how lonely it was, having practically been raised by the employees that her parents as hired to help with the upkeep of the manor. Even when she was surrounded by people at endless charity events that her parents held, there wasn’t any one person she felt herself with besides Hope and now Josie. Penelope shook the thought from her mind as she walked into the kitchen to find Maria there.

“Miss Penelope!” She said happily rushing over to Penelope and engulfing her into a big hug. Most anyone else who’d try and give Penelope an unwarranted hug would find themselves thrown across the room, but Maria was like her other mother, kinder and warmer. She was probably one of the only reasons why Penelope didn’t die doing something dumb when she was younger.

“Maria. It’s so nice to see you again. It’s been too long.” She smiled warmly as she pulled away.

“Yes. Why don’t you visit me more? It’s very rude you know.” She joked.

“I’m sorry Maria. School has been driving me crazy and on top of that the debutante mother is making me do…”

“Oh yes. I heard. How is that going dear?” Maria asked with a touch of sadness in her voice.  She knew the truth of where Penelope’s heart lies and she knew it wasn’t in frivolous grand events with the same dull socialites she grew up with.

“It’s going. I guess. I have a feeling I’m going to get an ear full today. I skipped out on an arranged date with a potential escort mother set me up with.” Penelope confessed, picking at the edge of her sleeve. It wasn’t easy opening up, even if it was to people she considered family.

“I’m sorry sweetie.” Maria held her hand in comfort for a moment. “Just remember no matter what Miss Cassandra says, you are an extraordinary human being with a big heart that deserves so much. More than what is already planned out for you if that’s not what you want.” Penelope could feel her eyes swell up slightly at her words. A tear escaped down her cheek and Maria wiped it away with her thumb. “Now, now, no tears my beautiful girl.” Maria smiled. Penelope sniffed and rubbed her eyes clean.

“Sorry. It’s good to see you Maria. Do you know where I can find-“

“In the study.”

“Thank you.” She nodded her appreciation and made her way to her mother’s study. She hated it here. Her mother spent most of her time there and whenever Penelope was called in there, it never ended well. She ran her hands over the bare walls, thinking about how almost every other home she’d visited previously had collages of pictures everywhere hung up on their walls of the families living there, smiling. Happy. The only one her family had was of the family portrait that hung up by the fireplace in the living room. She was a few years younger at the time and she looked as she felt now, miserable. She knocked on the door of her mother’s study and waited for her to call her in.

“Come in.” And she did just that. She opened the door to her mother’s marvellous study, with books lining every wall and a big mahogany desk centred at the other side of the room. She walked in and found her mother sitting on the couch, drinking her morning tea.

“Mother.” Penelope greeted before sitting across from her.

“Penelope. Would you like some tea?” She asked out for habit at this point.

“No I’m good thanks. I can’t stay long I have class later today… What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Very well. I heard from the Fairwell’s and they did not have many positive things to say about your outing with their son Christian last night.”

“Mother I-“

“I’ve already apologised to them and ensured you’ll make up for it at a later date.”

“What?? Are you serious?!”

“Yes. The Fairwell’s are not a family that we need to fall out with right now, especially with the trades your father is making-“

“You can’t be serious! Trades?! Do I look like a business deal??”

“I’m not asking you to date him-“

“Then what are you asking? Because at this point it seems to be the only thing you care about.” Penelope struggled to keep her voice level.

“ _Penelope_.” She warned. “The Fairwell’s are a very esteemed family. It would do well to have their son escort you-“

“Over my dead body. I get you want me to go with someone from a fancy prestigious family and I’ve even agreed to it but I will not humour the likes of a brainless dweeb like Christian.”

“It does not do well to speak ill of people Penelope. I’ve taught you better.” Cassandra sipped her tea and sighed. “Very well. You will still need to sit with him again, but you don’t need to go with him to the debutante. I’ll find arrange for another meeting with someone else.”

“Thank you.” Penelope huffed and stood up to leave.

“Oh and one more thing Penelope. Keep your colloquial language for the school grounds. We didn’t pay for private tutoring sessions for you to reduce the English language to words such as dweeb.” Penelope gritted her teeth and held her tongue. She had to pick her battles, and this was not one that she needed to win. Without another word she left.

* * *

 Penelope pulled back up at school and practically stormed the halls. She threw her arms around casting spells here and there, bringing destruction with every flick of her wrist. She marched back to her room and slammed the door behind her. Her actions to say the least didn’t go by unnoticed. Hope ran after Penelope and into the room.

“Pen are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Penelope lied. Hope could practically see the smoke fuming from her ears.

“You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you want to convince me of that.” Hope stepped closer only for Penelope shoot a blast of energy from her hands, breaking a chair near her.

“I said I’m fine!” Hope and Penelope’s eyes met. Penelope sighed apologetically. The look in her eyes softened at the sight of Hope.

“You’re paying for that.” Hope joked and Penelope cracked a smile. She moved closer and took Penelope’s hands. “What’s happened?”

“What didn’t happen?” Penelope huffed and sat on her bed, Hope falling next to her. “My mum heard about the date and she just… Everything she does frustrates me.”

“I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to ruin-“

“No no no. You guys did nothing wrong. Hell you guys were the best part of that whole night. My mother’s just... She’s so adamant to find me a stupid date for the debutante. She’s practically hand picking my future husband and all I want to do is scream.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. And the worst part is that I couldn’t care less about these brainless suits for a single second. I don’t even want to do this stupid thing.” Penelope’s eyes dropped to her hands, which were still holding on to Hope’s.

“Screw your mother. She doesn’t get to have a say in what you do or who you love. You deserve so much more than that. You should be able to do what you want and find a real love. One that drives you crazy but keeps you sane at the same time. The one that makes your pulse race every second. One that makes all the songs and movies make sense.”

“But my mother-“ Penelope choked up.

“No. No more buts.” Hope took Penelope’s cheek in her hand directing her attention to Hope’s.

“What do _you_ want?” Penelope’s eyes were locked onto Hope’s. Her body reacted faster than what her mind could process. She knew what she wanted right now and right now it was Hope. She leaned in and kissed Hope. Hope fell back in surprise but quickly recovered to return the kiss with just as much fever. Penelope’s fingers sunk into Hope’s hair as she went to straddle the girl. She felt Hope’s arms wrap around her waist pulling her impossibly closer than she already was. This was everything she wanted and didn’t know she needed for so long. Well maybe she did know but didn’t want to admit. She could feel herself getting drunk in the taste and the touch of Hope Mikaelson and she didn’t want to stop. The brain had other plans. Having realised what she had just done, Penelope pulled away with such a speed that would be deemed vampire worthy and backed away from Hope. She’d screwed up this time. She crossed the unspoken line between them. That wasn’t supposed to happen. That was never meant to happen. Especially not with half her thoughts still clouded with Josie.

“God I’m so sorry.” Penelope mumbled touching her lips. “I shouldn’t have done that.” She looked back at her confused friend. She shouldn’t be kissing anybody that had such an effect on her. Not Hope. Not Josie. God… Josie. Penelope’s thoughts flashed to her. This wasn’t part of the game. “I really shouldn’t have done that.” Penelope said making her way to the door.

“Penelope, wait!” Hope called after her once her brain registered what just happened. Penelope was out the door and Hope chased after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning things are gonna get a little rocky 😬


	16. Heart on the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! henelope finally! anyway i hope you enjoy this next chapter! Probably has many mistakes that i will get around to fixing eventually. I love you guys and thank you for still reading it

Josie heard a ruckus coming from the hallway. She couldn’t help but look over to see Penelope running down the corridor with Hope following closely behind.

“Hey just give me a second.” Josie said to an underclassman she was talking to. She ran after the clearly distressed pair hoping to help mediate whatever it was they were fighting about.  They had stopped in an empty corridor, Hope having caught Penelope’s arm.

“Would you just stop for 5 seconds please and talk to me?”

“Let me go.” Penelope threw Hope’s arm off her.

“Pen please.” Hope pleaded now. Josie paused just around the corner. She didn’t want to intrude on an argument that could find its own resolution.

 “What?” Penelope stood there with her arms crossed. There wasn’t enough time to rebuild her walls and act as if nothing had happened between them. She needed to get out of there, be somewhere else, anywhere else.

“Are you serious? What was that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Penelope feigned ignorance.

“You kissed me. Then ran. Why?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”

“This isn't about just the kiss. I want to know why you ran?”

"We- I am not supposed to be kissing you. That’s not something that we.”

“Why not? It’s not like you haven’t kissed everyone else.” Hope shot back bitterly. She didn’t want to hide her feelings anymore, jealousy and all. She didn't understand why she was the only one to explicit such a reaction. 

“Low blow.” Penelope glared at her.

“I'm sorry. Would you please-" she sighed. "Just please.” Hope’s voice strained.

“Why else do you think? I’ve spent my entire life avoiding this very moment.”

“What moment?”

“This one. The one where I can’t run from all the things I've felt for you since the moment we met.”

“What do you mean?”

“I like you, no scratch that. I love you Hope. But it’s a line that I can’t cross. That’s why I invented the stupid game in the first place. So I could avoid this.”

“I don’t get it.” Hope was still stuck on Penelope’s words.

“Do you really think I enjoy dating around and playing people? I mean yes it’s a little fun but none of them meant anything.”

“Then why do it? why involve me?”

“Because maybe if it saw you with other people then maybe it’ll stop feeling so numb with everybody else.”

“So this whole bet thing was just a distraction to you? Why didn't you tell me any of this? We are best friends."

"You know it's always been more than just that."

"Then why not just be with me? Why keep up this charade up with Josie?” Josie’s ears peaked at her name and then their entire conversation made sense. Penelope and Hope were vying for her attention just to get back at each other. They didn’t want her. They never did. They were just using her as a pawn in their little chess match.

“It’s not just a-“ Josie stepped out from around the corner.

“Not just what?” She said with a world of hate and fury in her eyes. “A pawn in your little game?”

“Josie?” Penelope and Hope looked over shocked and horrified. “Wait-“

“I can’t believe it. I can’t this whole Lizzie was right. I should’ve listened to her. It made no sense why the two hottest girls in the would start flirting with me but now it does. It was just a little game to you. So what was it? Make me fall for you first? Sleep with you first? That’s what this is right? A competition to win me in whatever sick and twisted affair this is?”

“Josie it’s not like that.”

“Then tell me what it’s like? Tell me you didn’t start dating or playing with my feelings just so you didn’t have to face your own feelings with Hope?” Penelope’s mouth gaped open and shut. She couldn’t say anything. It was exactly what she had done. But along the way she hadn’t actually expected to harbour these feelings for Josie as well.

“I mean technically yes but that-“

“But nothing. I don’t want to hear from the both of you ever again. Don’t talk to me. Don’t even look at me.”

“Josie wait-“ Both girls pleaded but it was too late, she was already halfway gone, and they still had so much unresolved tension between them. Penelope slumped against the nearby wall and slipped to the ground, burying her face into her hands. Hope sat down next to her and stared out at the empty wall across from them, neither of them saying a word. After a minute Hope spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

“I still don’t get why you can’t be with me?” She glanced over at Penelope and the girl sighed.

“Because I’d be volunteering to have my chest ripped wide open and have my heart crushed into a million pieces. You have so much power over me.”

“And you don’t think you have that same effect on me?” Hope touched Penelope’s hand and she looked up. A part of her always knew that there was something between the two but she wasn’t never willing to admit it. And now Hope had.

“I just…It’s bigger than just us now though. It’s always been bigger...” Penelope paused to think about how to explain it. “I kept these walls around my heart because I knew the moment, I started to let it rule my decisions it’d be the end of me.”

“What do you mean?“

“It’s about my family Hope.  I can’t lose them. They expect so much from me. And I know that if we were together, a day will come where I have to choose between the three of you and I don’t know if I could… well two now.” Penelope scoffed, replaying the last 10 minutes in her head where Josie had walked in on them arguing.

“Three?”

“Yeah… Somewhere along the line… I just. The more I tried to avoid my feelings for you I ended up letting my guard down for Josie.”

“You feel it too huh?”

“too?”

“Yeah. Maybe... There's just something about her you know. She's fun. And smart and she has this way of making you feel like the centre of her universe.”

“I know. Which is why I can’t say I don’t love her as well.”

“I can’t say I’m not either.”

“How does that even work?” Hope forced a laugh. “How is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?” Hope played with Penelope’s hand in hers.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what that means. And yet here we are.”

“Here we are.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. I just want our girl back.”

“Me too.” They sat their hand in hand, staring out into the distance. 

* * *

Josie had ran to her room, her cheeks stained with tears. She was so angry and hurt. How could they do that to her? She stiffened a laugh. It was funny to her now. She remembered the first time they’d had met. She kept telling herself they were strictly friends and yet here she was, her heart broken into more pieces she could count, and she didn’t even know who broke it the most. Penelope? The girl who challenged her every step, pushed her outside of her comfort zone and made her see the world in a whole new light. Or Hope? The girl who could make her smile even when she was upset, make her feel safe even when she was terrified and reminded her that there was a life outside of school. It shouldn’t hurt so much but again, she shouldn’t have fallen so easily for two different people. she felt a pair of hands wrap around her shoulders and she knew instantly it was Lizzie. She hadn’t noticed her come in but eternally grateful that she did. She turned and sunk into her touch letting herself cry into her shoulder.

“What happened?” Lizzie asked.

“Penelope and Hope.” Josie muttered through her sniffling.

“What did they do?”

“I was a part of their game. Like you said. Like you’ve always said.”

“I’m going to kill them.” Lizzie rose to get up but Josie stopped her pulling her back into her arms.

“Not yet. Please. I just-“ Josie couldn’t make out the words, but Lizzie knew what she needed. Lizzie sat with Josie holding her tight in her arms.

“It’s going to be ok. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me pls and let me know your thoughts!


	17. Just Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i have finally returned after that little break! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Days had passed and Josie hadn’t left her room for anything other than food or class, at least the classes that didn’t have Hope or Penelope. She knew from the start it was something that she shouldn’t let her heart fall for and yet she did. And what hurt the most was the fact that both of the girls that she’d given her heart to, were the ones to crush it into a million pieces. Anyone who thought one heart break was bad, never had their heart broken twice at the same time. She thanked the fact that Lizzie was her twin though because every moment since, the pair would try and intercept Josie and Lizzie was always there to step between them and give them an earful. Today happened to be one of those days. Coming back from AP Bio Josie had her head ducked down avoiding any unwanted attention and these days that meant everybody excluding Lizzie. Like a sixth sense though she could feel them near her, and she couldn’t help herself. She looked up and there they were sitting on a couch in the foyer, as if they were waiting for her. Instantly their eyes met Josie’s and she picked up her pace, practically running back to her room.

“Josie, wait!” Penelope stood up, along with Hope to chase after Josie only to be stopped by her taller blonde counterpart.

“I’m going to stop you right there bitch 1 and bitch 2. You’re not going anywhere near my sister.” Lizzie stood there with her arms crossed.

“This has nothing to do with you Malibu Barbie we just want to talk to Josie.”

“Well considering the last time you spoke to my sister she ended up in our room crying all night it does concern me. There’s no way in hell I’m going to let the she devil reincarnates breathe the same air as my sister.”

“Please Lizzie. I know we hurt her but we just want the chance to explain. It’s not what it looks like I promise.” Hope pleaded with Lizzie.

“You know I was actually starting to believe this façade you were holding up was real. I actually thought maybe just maybe you were worth Josie’s attention. I was clearly wrong. Now both of you better leave before I burn both your perky little asses from here until tomorrow.”

“Lizzie-“

“Leave.” She cut Hope off giving her a death stare. This wasn’t a fight they were going to win, and Hope knew it. She pulled Penelope way, who had her horns at the ready but reluctantly followed Hope’s cue.

* * *

 “We have to do something.” Penelope said as she leaned against Hope shoulder. The pair of them sat at the end of the bed staring at the closed door hoping that Josie would burst through but after day 4 it was doubtful. Hope had an arm wrapped around Penelope’s shoulder and rubbed small soothing circles on her arm knowing and feeling the pain the other girl was feeling because she too felt it too. It seemed funny to her how simply it happened. It was like a blink and boom here she was, her heart ached for not one but two of her favourite people in the world. Once for Penelope’s pain and once for herself. She just wanted to make things right between the three of them, but she wasn’t so sure it’d be that easy.

“I know we do but how? She’s in her room 95% of the time and she has her guard dog there 24/7. Like what are we supposed to do if she’s not willing to at least talk to us?”

“I don’t know but we have to do something. We love her Hope. We can’t just give up.”

“I know. Pen I know. But isn’t there a saying out there saying if you love something set it free and if it comes back then it was meant to be?”

“That’s some bullshit for people who like to self-sabotage and stop the fight before they even enter it. Josie is worth more than that and you know it. We can’t just let this be it. Not until all the cards are out on the table.”

“I know I know.” Hope sighed. “What do you suggest we do then?”

“I mean I might have an idea.” Penelope perked up.

* * *

 

“Okay are you ready?” Penelope whispered into her ear piece to Hope on the other line.

“I mean as ready as I’m ever going to be. God knows that if Lizzie Saltzman could hate us more, she sure will after this.”

“I know but desperate times call for desperate measures.” Penelope’s eyes scanned around the corner and found the twins walking arm in arm. “It’s go time.” She muttered and watched Hope step out from the corner, bumping into Lizzie with a huge cup of lukewarm coffee. They wanted to distract the girl not kill her.

“OH MY GOD!” Lizzie called out. “What the living HELL this is a one of a kind, tailor fitted jacket!” Lizzie held her hands up in shock as Hope moved to clean Lizzie up.

“God I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” As Hope had Lizzie distracted Penelope grabbed Josie and led her away. It wasn’t until they were far enough from Lizzie’s ear shot before Josie registered she was being kidnapped and her kidnapper was the one and only Penelope Park. Okay... so kidnapping was a strong word, but it was how Josie chose to see it. They found themselves in a spare bedroom usually reserved for the unexpected new enrolments.

“What the hell Penny?” Josie threw Penelope’s arm off her as they settled in the room. She went to open the door only to have Penelope mutter a spell to slam it shut. She growled angrily over at Penelope. “Are you serious?”

“I’m sorry I just didn’t know any other way to get you to talk to us.”

“So you ambush and kidnap me?... wait… us?” Just as she said it, Hope burst through the door slamming it closed behind her. She quickly muttered a spell and exhaled in relief.

“I think I lost her.” Hope said.

“Lost who?” Josie looked between the two girls confused and then it clicked. “You've got to be kidding me. Lizzie’s going to lose her mind over this. Not to mention all it’ll take is a simple tracking spell for her to find me.”

“Normally yes, but I just put a cloaking spell over us.” Hope made her way over to Penelope.

“You’re seriously trapping me here? What part of I never want to see or hear from you guys again did you not get? Wait let me take notes so I know what to put in my next sentence.” Josie crossed her arms in a huff. This was the last place she wanted to be but it didn’t seem like she had much of another option at this point.

“Could you just hear us out? And after we’ve explained ourselves and you still want nothing to do with us then we’ll back off. We promise.” Hope said, desperate. Josie studied the them for a second. She knew all she needed to know but a voice in the back of her mind was telling her that she needed more. To know why. Her heart needed it. She sighed and leaned against the cupboard. She motioned her head at them signalling them to proceed.

“Right. Okay. Cool. I don’t know where to start-”

“Let me.” Penelope spoke up. “Yes it was a bet. Getting to know you, dating you. it was a competition between us to see who could win your affections first, only then to throw them away  at the end of the year like we always do. It was part of the game we’ve played for quite some time. But somewhere along the lines something changed between us, all of us. Yes it started as a game but it sure as hell didn’t end there.”

“I just don’t get why. I mean I know it was because you were avoiding your feelings for Hope which you so clearly overcome,” Josie gave them a knowing look.

“A part of it was because of Hope but another part was because of my family and who they want me to be. They have always wanted me to be this perfect ideal version of myself and that didn’t include loving Hope or loving you. And I knew that if I let myself feel it and let myself love you both that there was no turning back. But I wasn’t prepared for was how quickly it snuck up on me especially with you. I didn’t plan on it. I certainly didn’t expect it but I fell for you Josie. We both did.”

“Wait both?” Josie looked over at Hope now confused. This couldn’t possibly be happening. It couldn’t. It didn’t make sense.

“Yeah both.” Hope took a step towards Josie, leaving a gap between them. “I always knew there was something with me and Penelope, something I was never willing to admit. I didn’t have to until we met you. You had her attention in a way that only I held previously, and I had to know why, what was so special about you? Then we hung out. We danced, we laughed, we talked. Then I knew. I knew exactly why you had her attention because you had mine too. I mean how could you not? You are smart, beautiful, kind, clumsy and amazing, inside and out. And the fact that we are both here giving awfully embarrassing heartfelt speeches for you should show you how special you really are. I fell for you not knowing I’d fallen for Penelope. And now here I am split between the both of you.” Hope held out her hand for Penelope, who took it and laced their fingers together. It was so natural now it was nice, but it still missed something. They’d stood there silently for a few minutes none of them had spoken a word. Instead they just watched as Josie gathered her thoughts. Hope couldn’t bare the silence anymore. “Jo please say something.” 

“What am I supposed to say?” Josie looked up at them.

“Anything. Say you never want to see us again. Say you love us or you don’t. Just say something.”

“I don’t know. This. I. I don’t know. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. People don’t just fall for two people. This isn’t how the world works.”

“Why does it have to work that way?” Penelope added.

“I don’t know! Maybe because it shouldn’t be this way! You can’t both be in love with me when I fell for both of you. This wasn’t how it was supposed to work. There was always supposed to be a choice between the two of you.”

“You fell for both of us huh?” Penelope smirked now.

“I-“ Josie squeaked realising she’d let her inside thoughts escape her. “Yeah maybe I did!” Josie said defensively. She didn’t want to admit it, but her heart did. “Maybe… I do.”

“We do too.” Hope said holding out her hand for Josie. She scanned the two of them hesitantly. The last time she trusted them she ended up getting her heart broken though something about this felt different. She knew it and they knew it. She took Hope’s hand and was pulled into the arms of the girls she loved. Hope and Penelope. After a tight hug, it was Penelope who pulled away first to kiss Josie as if they’d been apart for years, putting all her emotions into the kiss, using it to show her how much she loved her. She felt whole in that moment. When she pulled away, their foreheads touched, and they looked over at Hope with a light chuckle. There was no jealous between them. It just felt right. Hope kissed Josie next, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her in close. This was the moment that made every other one fall away in comparison. She had her girls and the aching in her heart stopped for the first time in a long time. When she pulled away, she let out a little laugh before kissing Penelope softly. Then together they rested their foreheads against each others, holding each other tightly in their arms.

“How is this going to work?” Josie whispered.

“I don’t know. But I’m willing to find out.” Hope said.

“Me too.” Penelope added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy your fluff.. while it lasts ;)


	18. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back! I want to thank everyone for reading and sticking with me. There's still a few chapters more to come but i just wanted to send out my appreciation. Also for one of my fav Liz who has been saving and protecting my anxious ass love you lots. Hope you enjoy!

Perfect is a relative word. It’s meaning is malleable, made to fit in whatever situation and used quite often to describe a number of things daily. It means something different to every which person and for the longest time Penelope wasn’t able to remember a time or place she genuinely thought something was perfect. Until now. Penelope stood leaning against the doorframe watching her two girls curled up with one another unaware the rest of the world was starting to wake up. This was her definition of perfect. Hope began to stir, patting the empty spot beside her. She opened her eyes only for her face to drop when Penelope’s spot was found empty. She sat up groggy and scanned the room. Penelope watched as Hope’s eyes found her and her whole face lit up with the biggest smile on her face.

“Hey Hope.” Penelope’s lip curled as she walked over.

“I thought you’d left.” Hope pouted softly.

“Only to grab breakfast.” Penelope replied softly and set three coffees and a brown paper bag of pastries on the nightstand.  One black with two sugars, one mocha extra foam and one caramel latte.

“Not allowed.” Hope pulled Penelope into her lap and kissed her. Penelope couldn’t get enough of this. The taste, the softness, the feeling. It was everything she could’ve imagined and more. Josie groaned quietly in her sleep, catching their attention. Penelope pulled away and sat in the empty spot she had slept in before handing Hope her coffee. Hope kissed her one the cheek lightly before cupping her hands around her coffee. Penelope sat watching Josie, running her hands softly down the curves of her body half convinced she was still dreaming. They didn’t do much last night other than just kiss and be together, but it was enough. Okay there was a lot of kissing but that didn’t matter. Penelope didn’t think she’d ever feel this, contentment and certainly not with the both of them. She didn’t know how long it would last but for right now she didn’t care. Josie rolled over and cuddled herself into Penelope’s leg as Hope rested her head on Penelope’s shoulder.

“Is this real?” Hope whispered.

“Yeah it is.” Penelope said as she ran her fingers slowly through Josie’s curls. Josie’s slowly peeled open and looked up at the two.

“Hi.” She squeaked.

“Hey sleepy.” Penelope smiled and Josie pulled herself up in a sitting position.

“Good morning Jo.” Hope smiled passed over her caramel latte.

“Morning.” She mumbled sleepily and leaned into Penelope’s shoulder. “You know we are going to need a bigger bed.” She noted. Before she registered the words that came out of her mouth the other two girls raised their eyebrows at her before letting out a light chuckle.

“Oh my god. That’s totally not what I meant.” Josie buried her face in Penelope’s shoulder and curled into her body, trying to bury herself in embarrassment.

“I mean I knew you wanted me in your bed, but Miss Saltzman I’m appalled.” Penelope mocked her shocked expression.

“I don’t know where you get these wild ideas of yours Josie, I am an innocent soul. I will not be sullied.” Hope added.

“Okay that’s a straight up lie.” Penelope laughed and nudged Hope only for her to lose her balance and almost fall off the bed. Josie caught her with her quick hands.

“This is why I said we needed a bigger bed. It’s totally not fair having two girlfriends.” Josie mumbled as she kept her hand on Hope’s.

“What why?” Hope asked.

“You both gang up on me.” She pouted.

“But think of what that means. You can gang up on Pen with me.” Hope smirked.

“True.” Josie grinned at the thought.

“Hey! That’s not fair. And to think I got up early to get you guys breakfast this morning.” It was Penelope’s turn to pout.

“Oh no is the poor babe hurt?” Hope cooed sarcastically.

“Does she want me to kiss her better?” Josie bit her lip now, her eyes flickering towards Penelope’s.

“I mean… I wouldn’t be opposed.” Penelope muttered under her breath. Josie put her coffee down and grabbed Penelope’s out of her hand to put in on the dressed beside them. Then in a swift movement she straddled the waist of her raven-haired girlfriend and brushed her thumbs along her cheeks, hovering over her lips. Slowly she descended and their lips touched ever so lightly before Josie pulled away.

“Like this?” She whispered.

“Maybe a bit more.” Penelope replied breathlessly. Josie smirked and kissed Penelope, deeper this time but just as slow to savour the feeling, the taste. Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist pulling her in closer before running her hands up Josie’s back and sinking them into her long curls. Her fingers hooked onto her hair and pulled slightly, eliciting a moan from Josie as their lips parted and Josie threw her head back exposing her neck. Penelope’s lips attached themselves on her neck teasing, biting. A pair of hands slipped around her waist from behind and moved her hair from her shoulders. It was Hope. Her lips had found the other side of Josie’s neck and the sensation was driving her insane.

“Fuck.” Josie muttered as her body ached for more subconsciously grinding down onto Penelope. Then Hope hooked a finger under Josie’s jaw, directing her face towards her before kissing her lips. A moan hummed in her throat as Penelope found a spot that sent chills down her body, where her neck and collarbone meet. Penelope pulled away first, watching the both of them. Hope could feel her burning gaze and looked over, releasing Josie’s lips with a pop. Both of them wore a smirk looking at Penelope. Their moments in syne Hope went for Penelope’s lips as Josie went for her neck. Penelope groaned against Hope’s lips as she felt Josie’ nip at her neck, shivers coursing through her body. After a moment longer reluctantly pulled away.

“wait wait wait.” She said stopping the both of them.

“What? what’s wrong?” Hope asked. Josie didn’t need to say the words with her expression reiterated Hope’s.

“I love where this is going but before I get too carried away there was a reason, I brought us breakfast in bed.” Penelope smiled.

“Other than a ploy to get in our pants? I’m shocked.” Hope teased and sat back down next to Penelope in a huff.  Josie untangled herself from Penelope and sat in a small spot between the girls, facing them.

“What’s up?” Josie asked.

“Well,” Penelope reached over and passed around the bag of pastries. They all picked at them, tearing off pieces and eating them. “I wanted to ask you guys something.”

“What?” Josie replied.

“If you want us to go steady, I expect a class ring or a letterman’s jacket or something.” Hope joked.

“What are we in the 80’s or something?”

“Ooooo but also I want one too.” Josie added.

“Okay besides the fact that you both are already my girlfriends I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come to my family beach house over spring break. My family does this thing family and friends get together every year and I wanted to see if you both would like to go. I mean Hope you usually come anyway so really it’s kinda directed towards you Jo but like you don’t have to but-“ Penelope’s ramble was cut off by Josie’s lips.

“I’d love to go.” Josie’s smile beamed at the both of them. “It’s going to be the best spring break ever.”

“Agreed.” Hope said leaning her head on Penelope’s shoulder. This was perfect.

 

 


	19. Daddy's Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! it definitely took a little to work out what i want to do with it. Anyway onwards!

Penelope sat behind the wheel with Hope next to her and Josie in the back. They’d been driving  for the past 3 hours, Hope and Josie having took turns sitting up front. They were minutes away from pulling up to the property and Penelope was drumming her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. After a minute Hope called her out on it.

“Is everything okay?” Hope asked.

“Hmm? What?” Penelope said absentmindedly, her thoughts clouded by everything that could possibly go wrong this weekend.

“What’s wrong? I can practically here the cogs turning in your mind. What are you thinking about?” Hope reached over and touched the back of Penelope’s neck. She leaned against the touch and sighed.

“Nothing really.”

“The crinkle in your brow says otherwise.” Josie said from the back seat, her eyes meeting Penelope’s in the rear-view mirror.

“Okay. I’m just nervous.”

“Why?” Josie shuffled forward a little.

“I just. I haven’t really told my family about all of us and like this is your first time meeting them and I don’t know how my family will be because they are just so obnoxious and close minded and like I’m not even sure what to tell them-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Hope interrupted scratching lightly on the back of her neck. “I’ve already met your family and they love me. Well most of them love me. And they are going to love Josie.”

“Well….” Josie squirmed and Hope turned to face Josie.

“Oh no not you too. You’re going to be fine. You are extremely loveable if you haven’t already realised. And you,” She addressed Penelope now. “You have nothing to worry about okay.”

“You don’t know what my family is like with the people I’m dating.” Penelope scoffed as she pulled up by the beach house and faced both her girlfriends, scared.

“How about this? Let’s just say we’re close of friends for now. I mean it’s not a complete lie and it’s not like they need to know about the intricate details of our lives.”

“It’s not something I want to hide though. I love you. The both of you.” Penelope looked over at Josie.

“I know but look we barely understand what this is ourselves. Maybe we should keep it between ourselves until we work it out.”

“Really?”

“Of course are you kidding?” Hope smiled.

“Josie?” Penelope asked looking over. She realised Josie hadn’t said a word but by the look on her face Hope had said it all for her.

“I’m totally okay with it. Besides I like the idea of it just being between the three of us for now. It makes it more special, just ours you know.”

“I love you guys.” Penelope leaned her head back against the headrest too look at the both of them.

“We love you too idiot.” Josie smirked. “Now are we gonna get out of this car anytime soon my legs are cramped and as the only tall one here I need to stretch my legs.” Josie reached for the door before Hope caught her arm.

“Hey!” Hope pulled her in and kissed her. “That was rude.”

“Well if that’s what I get for being rude I wonder what I’d get if I wasn’t.” Josie smirked and ran out the door.

“Oh god. She’s turning into you.” Hope shook her head and Penelope laughed.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She kissed Hope lightly before following Josie’s lead out the door. 

* * *

 

They took the luggage out of the car and headed towards the front door. Standing on the porch with a phone to their ears was a tall man with short dark hair with slivers of silver along the edge of his hairline, dressed in well-polished khakis and a cashmere sweater. When he spotted Penelope his face glowed with excitement and joy.

“Sweet bean!” he called out with his arms stretched out. He muttered something quickly and hung up the phone. Penelope’s whole demeanour changed, brightened at the sound of the man’s voice.

“Daddy!” Penelope called back as she let her bag go and ran into his warm open arms.

“Daddy?” Josie whispered to Hope, unsure how to react. She’d never seen Penelope quite like this before, a child-like innocence in her tone. It was definitely not what she was expecting considering her relationship with her mother.

“She’s daddy’s little girl.” Hope smiled.

“I thought she wasn’t close with her parents.”

“It’s kind of complicated. Her mum’s around a lot and well… you’ve met her. And her dad is hardly ever around but she loves him dearly even when he hasn’t really done much to earn it. He always makes these big promises that he can’t keep.” Hope sighed fidgeting with the handle of her suitcase.

“I take it you don’t like him much?” Josie asked.

“More of the fact I don’t like watching Penelope’s face drop when he bails on her. This is actually the first time I’ve seen him in person, and I’ve known Penelope for years.” She whispered before Penelope turned around and ushered them over. With a smile they both made their way over to Penelope and her father.

“Who do we have here?” Penelope’s father said in a deep cheery voice, his arm resting on Penelope’s shoulders.

“Well Dad I’d like you to meet my best friends. Hope and Josie.”

“It’s nice to meet you both. I’ve heard so much about you two.” He stretched out his hand greeting the both of them.

“As have we Mr Park.” Hope  nodded politely and took his hand.

“Oh please call me Harrison. Mr Park is my father.” He grinned.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr…. Harrison.” Josie took his hand and shook it.

“Well girls make yourselves at home. We have plenty of spare bedrooms for you both. I’ll leave you all to get settled in. The others should be arriving soon.”

“The others?” Josie queried.  
“Just a few of my cousins. They like to come down to surf during spring break.” Penelope answered and lead them inside. The second they stepped inside Josie’s eyes widened at the sight. She’d seen beach houses before in movies and the occasional one her father would rent for a weekend getaway but never had she ever seen one that looked like a mansion. The insides were furnished with modern clean-cut pieces that matched the marble tiled floors and the window panel walls.

“Wow you’re like rich rich huh.” Josie said with her mouth gaped.

“My parents are… well off.” Penelope said leading them upstairs where her bedroom was.

“This is not well off this is like fortune five hundred type of rich.”

“Wait until you see what my family owns.” Hope smirked and followed Penelope.

“Wait what??” Josie raced after them and when she stepped into Penelope’s room she froze. It was five times the size of her dorm room back at school with a huge king size bed centred along the back wall. To her right, the glass wall outlooked the ocean, with automatic blackout curtains panels. The rest of the room had little hints of Penelope like the corkboard filled with polaroids and trinkets she’d collected over the years or the giant fluffy rug on the foot of the bed, but other than that it was a clean, bare room. “This is incredible. How I managed to get the both of you to fall for me I’ll never know.” Josie laughed as she threw aside her luggage and ran for the readily made king size. She flopped on the bed and sank into the soft silky sheets.

“Well with moves like that how could we not?” Penelope smirked and copied Josie, falling next to her. Penelope tilted her chin up and kissed Josie slowly, relishing in her taste, her touch. When she pulled away Josie wore a daze look on her face like she’d forgotten where she was, and Penelope grinned. Hope made her way over slowly with her eyebrow arched and Penelope cocked her head in her direction.

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to join us?” Penelope challenged.

“I mean if you’re offering.” Hope reached over and pulled Penelope up in a sitting position and kissed her. It seemed funny to her now, kissing Penelope here in this room considering the number of times she wished she could’ve over the years. And now Penelope was hers. As was Josie. She felt a small tug on her arm, and it was Josie. When she pulled away there was a small pout on Josie’s lips, feigning neglect as she wrapped an arm around Hope’s neck and kissed her as well. She pulled her into the before they heard a voice from downstairs.

“Pennywise where you at?” It called out.

“Oh that’s my cousin!” Penelope jumped up and darted towards the door.

“Penny…wise?” Josie stiffened a laugh.  
“You haven’t seen Penelope mad.” Hope joked and got up pulling Josie up with her.

“Note to self… Don’t piss her off ever.”

“Or me for that matter. I am a Mikaelson after all.” Hope winked and left Josie stunned behind her. Josie gulped before the rest of her body caught up with her girlfriends.


	20. Let's get out of here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i am back! and this is the chapter you've probably all been waiting for. Yes its smut. If you dont like it dont read it simple as that. BUT for those who do i hope you enjoy it you sinners. The rating and tags has also been changed accordingly. Anyway let the story continue.

They sat around a fire pit that was roasting on the back patio, drinking warm cider and reminiscing on their shared childhood memories.

“Oh oh oh remember that one time Pen snipped her fringe off?” Jared, Penelope’s cousins recalled.

“Oh yes! She looked like she lost a fight with a pair of scissors.” Ethan, one of her other cousins, exclaimed gleefully as the memory returned to him. “And when we caught you with hair all over the floor you just looked up with the straightest face saying you wanted to be a hair dresser.”

He re-enacted Penelope’s puppy dog eyes.

“I was 8!” Penelope defended her questionable life choices, pouting out her lips.

“Oh my god. I can only imagine.” Hope stiffened a laugh in the back of her throat as Josie touched the small of Penelope’s back with endearment.

“Oh you don’t have to. We have photos.” Penelope’s cousin, Clara got up and ran to grab something from the house.

“God kill me now.” Penelope shrunk in on herself in embarrassment.

“Not a chance.” Josie replied as she nudged Penelope playfully and Hope rubbed her arm supportively. Clara came back out with a photo album in hand and opened up a page with a compilation of Penelope’s childhood memories, pointing out her disastrous haircut.

“Wow… I have no words.” Josie choked back a laugh.

“What???” Penelope pouted.

“I mean I didn’t think Penelope Park could ever had a bad hair day but boy was I wrong.” Josie joked and the rest of them burst into laughter beside her.

“God I’m never going to live this down.” Penelope curled into her knees and Josie wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into hug. She leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Yet you were beautiful then as you are now.” She said softly and Penelope looked over at Josie wanting nothing more than to kiss her, but she knew she couldn’t in front of her family.

“Oh remember this blankie?” Clara pointed out in one of the pictures in the photo album.

“God yes! You carried that thing around everywhere!” Ethan cackled. “I wonder where it is now.” Hope and Josie took a closer look and Hope noticed the familiar pattern.

“Wait… is this the blanket you have on your bed at school?” Hope pointed out.

“You still sleep with it, bug?” Her dad spoke with amusement in his voice.

“Okay I think we are done with this.” Penelope immediately closed the photo album and clutched it towards her chest. 

“Aww are you embarrassed?” Hope teased, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind Penelope’s ear. Goosebumps on her neck rose as the touch. The minimal contact was torture.

“Shut up.” Penelope scrunched up her nose.

“Never.” Hope smirked and before the tension between them could simmer her mother spoke.

“So what is it that your parents do Josette?” Josie was taken by surprise at the suddenness of the question but answered it, nonetheless.

“My father is the new headmaster of the Salvatore Boarding School actually. And my mother is a freelance journalist. She travels a lot.”

“I see and you Hope?”  
“My parents are both dead.” Hope said bluntly knowing full well that Cassandra knew exactly who her parents were, how could she not she was a witch herself, though a magicless one.

“Oh yes how unfortunate. Do you have plans for college?” She asked.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe something in business.” Hope answered.

“Practical. And you Josette?” it was the second time Penelope’s mother had addressed her by her full name and it sent chills down her spine.

“Yeah I was thinking of majoring in anthropology.”

“Interesting choice I suppose. Though a pretty girl like you probably doesn’t have to worry too much on what you study. You’d be able to find a husband easy enough.”

“ _Mother._ ” Penelope’s strained.

“What Penelope? I’m merely stating a fact. Anthropology is hardly a degree that will get you anywhere. A woman needs to support herself somehow.”

“Are you seriously doing this right now?” Penelope fists tightened their grip around each other.

“I don’t know why you are getting so worked up about this?”

“Because these are my friends and you DON’T get to talk to them the way you talk to me.” Penelope stood up and stormed towards the sandy bed of the beach. Hope immediately ran after Penelope without a single word while Josie threw an apologetic look to the rest of the Parks before following Hope. By the time Hope and Josie reached Penelope they were by the water and Penelope was screaming into the void.

“Penelope! Stop!” Hope yelled back as soon as they were within ear shot.

“Why is she like this?! I can’t stand it! Like why say anything? Why attack the both of you?”

“It’s okay.” Josie said.

“BUT IT’S NOT AND THAT’S THE PROBLEM!” Penelope yelled once more causing an energy blast to shoot out of her hands and out into sea. Hope and Josie ran and wrapped their arms around Penelope tightly.

“It is okay.” Josie muttered.

“It’s NOT!” Penelope voice muffled against Hope’s shoulders.

“It is for now. It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t matter. Only you do.” Hope caught Penelope’s face in her hands and made sure Penelope heard her words.  “Only you do.” She kissed her and Penelope melted at her touch and her anger washed away. Instead it was replaced with a need, a need for the girls that held her heart in their hands. She deepened the kiss with Hope and pulled her closer. After a minute she pulled away and leaned her forehead on Hope’s.

“Let’s go. All of us.” Penelope turned and held out her hand for Josie. Josie gracefully accepted and Penelope brushed her lips against her knuckles, kissing her hand lightly before she led the both of them towards her car.

* * *

 

The tension between the three of them had been building since Penelope started the engine. Without a single word exchanged between them only long lingering looks, they knew what was happening. Penelope pulled up at one of the local hotels and got out of the car.

“Just wait here.” She said to Hope and Josie as they stepped out. After a few minutes she came out and motioned the pair to follow her, holding up a key to an empty room, their room, number 18. The energy buzzed between the three of them as they made their way to the room. It felt like days since Penelope had the two in her arms instead of this morning in her old bedroom. They reached their room and Penelope unlocked the door. The moment the little green light pinged, Hope crashed her lips into Penelope’s pulling her into the room with Josie closing the door behind them. She tugged at her jacket and Josie helped pull it from Penelope’s shoulders swiftly before attaching her lips onto Penelope’s neck marking the spot just below her ear. Penelope was hers. She was Hope’s. She was theirs. Hope pulled away out of breath.

“You’re so beautiful.” She said before Penelope pulled her into a long deep kiss, the type that left her lightheaded. Penelope gasped at little nip that Josie took from her neck and leaned into the touch.

“I love you Hope. And I love you Josie Saltzman.” Penelope caressed Josie’s head before turning around and connecting their lips together. Penelope threw her arms around Josie’s neck while Josie’s arms tightened around her waist. With a small huff of surprise Josie lifted Penelope up and her legs instinctively twisted around the taller girl’s waist. She led them to the bed, laying Penelope down, their lips never parting. The moment Josie’s guard was down, Penelope flipped them around and straddled her waist. She wore a smirk on her lips as she pulled her shirt over her head. Josie sat up quickly attaching their lips again, her fingers falling to the clasp of Penelope’s bra. Hope hands found themselves slipping under the loosened bra and a moan escaped Penelope’s lips. Hope pulled herself close behind Penelope and the lack of clothes Penelope felt made her heart stop in its place for a moment. She twisted around and her eyes fell onto the sight that was Hope Mikaelson and she was left breathless, mouth agape. Hope caught her lips with her own, releasing them with a pop before they turned to look at Josie in front of them. She looked back at them stunned. They were a visionary. If someone had told Josie the moment she met Penelope, this is where it led her she would’ve laughed but now looking up upon two of the most beautiful girls on top of her, both unclothed she couldn’t image being anywhere else.

“You seem a little overdressed for the occasion.” Penelope quipped. Josie leaned closer and whispered into Penelope’s ear as her eyes locked onto Hope’s.

“Undress me then.” Her frankness made Penelope raise an eyebrow, but she happily complied. She took her time unbuttoning Josie’s shirt, letting her fingers feather lightly over the surface of her skin. They both watched as Josie’s chest rose with her sharp inhale and fell with her slow exhale. Penelope pulled Josie’s shirt all the way off and unhooked her bra, discarding the offending garment. Her lips met Josie’s once more as her hands explored the lines of her body. She rolled her hips against Josie’s needing, wanting more only to be reminded of her jeans that restricted her. Hope seemed to catch on and snaked her hands around the front of Penelope’s body and unbutton her pants. Hope’s lips attached themselves on the nook of Penelope’s neck as her hands slid past her waistband, finding her nerves. Penelope let out a loud moan and leaned into Hope’s touch. Josie took Penelope’s arched position to her advantage and teased the tips of her chest with her tongue, her teeth nipping at her sensitivity. It only made Penelope hum even further, groaning as her girlfriends touched every part of her body. Hope nipped her ear before reaching lower and decided she needed more. She slid off Josie’s lap and stood up by the edge of the bed. Penelope whimpered at the loss of contact before Hope pulled her to her knees and tugged the jeans past her waist and down her legs. Soon enough she pulled them off and Penelope had the same amount of clothes she had, none. Josie laid there watching in awe. She almost didn’t want to move in fear of stopping the show they were putting on for her, but neither of them could ever forget about the girl laying there before them. Hope hovered over Penelope’s ear and let her lips brush against them as she made her next demand.

“Undress our girl Pen.” Her fingers teased ran along the spot between Penelope’s legs sending chills up her spine. Penelope did as she was told and unbuttoned Josie’s pants and pulled at them impatiently, throwing them aside. Her gaze was so fixed onto the sight before her that almost forgot Hope was stand behind her until she felt her tongue run along her. Penelope jolted forward in surprise only to find herself positioned between Josie’s legs. She kissed her inner thigh slowly and trailed closer to where Josie desperately needed her. She paused and breathed against her sending shivers through Josie’s body. She looked up and searched for consent and Josie met her with all the yes’s she could give. Her tongue flickered over gently for a taste and groaned in desire at the moment of contact. Before she could continue Hope had gripped onto Penelope’s legs pulling her closer as her tongue worked its way deeper inside of Penelope. With her lips attached to Josie, she moaned out in ecstasy, her hum sending vibrations through Josie who dug her fingers into Penelope’s scalp pulling her closer. As she slowly recovered at the sudden wave of sensations running through her body, she focused on maintaining a relatively consistent pace with Josie, monitoring her body language for feedback. The moment her fingers slid inside Josie, Josie cried out arching her back, having already been so close to the edge. She continued her motions, not letting up even curling her fingers. Josie body convulsed and shook, her body trying to release the second wave of sensations that pulsed through her. She finally managed to pull Penelope away from her only because Hope quickened her actions, distracting Penelope just enough. Penelope felt body stiffen, she was close, edging her climax. Josie pulled herself sluggishly and found Penelope’s lips as she let her fingers dip between her legs drawing circles on against her nerves. And with that Penelope was thrown over with a loud moan muffled by Josie’s mouth against hers. Hope ran her tongue along her slowly cleaning the girl up, satisfied as Penelope twitched to the sensitivity. She collapsed against Josie exhausted but turned in her arms with a sultry look on her face she directed at Hope.

“Don’t think we forgot about you. Not for a single second.” Penelope said, her voice a little hoarse. “Come here.” Penelope motioned Hope closer with her finger and Hope climbed onto the bed and into Penelope’s arms. Her lips caught Penelope’s in a deep, passionate kiss and rolled on top of her. Her legs slipped between Hope’s as she rolled her hips against hers. Hope let out a strained cry. She was insanely pent up watching Penelope and Josie both reach their climax that all it would take is a simple touch to set her off but before Penelope could do anything else Josie had gotten up and ran her hands down Penelope’s back to grab her attention.

“I want a taste.” She said, sex laced in her voice. Penelope smiled and moved away letting Josie position herself between Hope’s legs. She didn’t wait any time and pulled Hope closer, her tongue running along her. Hope’s fingers enclosed around Josie’s hair pulling her impossibly closer as her back arched at the feeling. Penelope caught Hope’s chin between her fingers and directed her lips to hers before letting her fingers dip towards her nerves. Penelope could feel how close the girl was by the humming that buzzed at the back of her throat, begging for release. It came the moment Josie slipped her fingers deep inside her, hard. Hope released a cry of silence, her voice getting caught of the lack of air in her lungs. Josie slowed down and let Hope ride out her high. She removed her fingers away suddenly and Hope whined at the lost. Penelope pulled Josie into a kiss just to catch a taste of Hope. The three of them exhausted fell into the bed and found themselves falling in place with Penelope cuddled between Hope and Josie, warm and content. This was it for her. They were it for her and she knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it... while it lasts...😇


	21. This isn't Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i am back!! okay don't get to excited i am still super busy but i did want to update this because i found a moment of peace and motivation to write this. There's probably mistakes i will fix eventually but i hope you enjoy... let me know what you think!

She twisted in her sleep and the warm entanglement of limbs woke her up. Penelope blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the sneaking sunlight that found its way through the gaps of the blinds. She was nestled against the smaller brunette’s shoulder and smiled. She never would’ve believed this was what her year was going to turn out. Not for a second. She’d always loved Hope but she never had to confront what it meant, not until Josie came along and she realised there was a lot more to lose than just a best friend. She tucked Josie’s arm firmly back around her waist and as she did so she could feel her arm instinctively tighten around her. A smile formed on her lips. It was funny almost. How quickly Josie could see past her walls, how easy it was for her to be a pillar of comfort for her, and how quickly she admitted to her feelings for her. She could remember back to the first day they met. She was curious but never would she have thought that curiosity would lead to a whole heart, being at home with both Hope and Josie. She never thought it was possible. The love that people talked about, wrote about, sung about. She’d always dated and loved many before Hope and Josie but never with this ferocity, never with the same passion, never with the same intensity. With them her mind was quiet, peaceful yet buzzing with a million thoughts. She never knew what people meant when they said that the people make a home, but she knew now. They were home to her. They knew her.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Hope murmured with her eyes closed.

“How did you-“ Penelope mumbled against Hope’s shoulder.

“Because I don’t need my eyes to be open to see the cogs turning in that brain of yours.”

“Well I am thinking. But all good things I promise.” She felt Hope stir underneath her grasp to look at Penelope in question. “It is.” Penelope smiled.

“Care to enlighten me then?”

“I was just thinking about us, all of us.” She glanced at the still slumbering girl behind her.

“And what about us?” Hope smiled contently, her eyes studying the tiles of the light fixtures of the roof.

“Just… I’ve never felt like this before. And I never thought I would with everything my family expects of me…” Her thoughts clouded slowly with a future she knew was inevitable.

“Your family can’t control you Pen.” Hope looked over only to find Penelope hiding her face.

“You don’t get it.”

“Don’t I? I’m a Mikaelson. My mum was a werewolf queen. Not to mention my grandmother. Everyone wants something from me. Besides you. And Josie.”

“Yeah but they aren’t here…-“ A silence fell between them. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know. I know. I just. I do know what it’s like. At least a little. As for the rest of it, fill me in a bit Pen. I’m here for you.”

“We’re here for you.” Josie croaked behind her, startling the other too. They both chuckled at the interruption as Josie pulled herself closer to Penelope.

“Hey love.” Hope ran her fingers through Josie’s hair.

“Shhh I’m still sleeping.” Josie muttered under her breath refusing to open her eyes. Penelope twisted around and rolled on top of Josie, straddling her waist. Hope watched with intrigue.

“You sure about that?” Penelope leaned and whispered into Josie’s ear only to get a short grunt in reply. She pressed her lips against the lines of her jaw lightly, feathering a trail down her neck until she nipped a sensitive spot at the nape of her neck, eliciting a quiet groan from Josie.

“Okay maybe I’m up just a little.” She mumbled before sitting up and pulling Penelope’s lips to hers. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too.” Penelope smiled as she kissed her. She felt a finger run along her spine sending shivers down her back and turned to see Hope drawing on the surface of her skin. Penelope hooked her fingers under Hope’s chin and kissed her, relishing in the taste. Before they could go any further, the vibration of someone’s phone went off. Penelope pulled away and looked around to find her phone on the floor. As she hung over the side checking who it was, she felt her handsy girlfriends grasp her behind, causing her to yelp.

“Behave.” She chastised. She glanced at her screen and her face fell. It was her mother. She had called about 10 times and left 14 messages all wondering where she was. Hope leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

“What is it?”

“Life. Reality. Family.” She threw her phone on the ground and slumped on the bed.

“Hey. This is our life. Our reality. And this is us.” Josie moved next to Penelope. “We’re still here. We promise.” Penelope curled her lips slightly, still dreading their return.

* * *

 They returned with sombre air between them, knowing the moment they stepped out of the car they would have to act as friends, limiting their contact. As they pulled up to the driveway Penelope could help but think of the irony. It was exactly how they pulled up at the beach house the first time though this time she knew what was waiting for her the moment she crossed over the threshold. Hesitating as she reached for the door handle Penelope felt Josie’s hand clasp over hers.

“You can do this.” She brought her hands to her lips and kissed it faintly. She sighed as she opened up the door and the girls followed closely behind her. The moment she stepped into the house, her mother stood there is wait, bereaved.

“Where were you?” Cassandra questioned.

“We were out.”

“And you couldn’t have returned any of my phone calls letting me know you were okay? Unharmed?”

“So what? You could have dragged me back and interrogate my friends like you did last night?”

“Don’t you _dare_ talk to me like that. I did not interrogate them I was merely questioning them.”

“You were practically sussing them out to be pimped out for what reason I have no idea. They are my friends. They are not some distant family member you get to unload all your crap onto!” Penelope shouted in anger.

“Penelope Marie Calliope Park. You will _not_ raise your voice at me. You’re embarrassing yourself in front of your friends.”

“No mother. I’m embarrassing _YOU_. I don’t care if they see this because they love me and they won’t judge me. So really _YOU_ are the one who is getting embarrassed here mother.”

“I am. Because you are a shame to this family.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Penelope. I didn’t stutter. You and your galivanting ways. Don’t think I don’t know what you and your friends get up to. It is clear to me that you are feeding from their poor influences letting them coerce you into such lifestyles.”

“What’s that supposed to mean??”

“You know what it means Penelope. This “friends” act is not fooling anybody.”

“And so what if it isn’t?? I love them. And they actually love me back. Which is more than I can say about literally anyone else. You berate Daddy and me. It’s a wonder you still have either of us left, being a raging bitch and-“ Her words were cut off with a sharp slap across her cheek. Hope and Josie rushed to her side with deathly stares directed at Cassandra.

“I do what I do because it’s for your own good and the good of this family. Your father knows this.” Cassandra straightened out her clothes and composure. “I want them gone. Your friends. They are no longer welcome in my home.” Her voice was calm, it was eerie considering the tone she had a moment ago.

“You can’t do this.” Penelope argued.

“I can and I will. The both of you need to leave. This is a family matter and we will deal with it as such.”

“Mother-“ Penelope pleaded only to be cut off.

“I will not ask you again Penelope.”

“Fine. If they’re going so am I.” Penelope turned and led the two out the door.

“So be it. But if you walk out that door with them now. Don’t bother coming back.” She froze inches from the exit. She searched for clarity in Hope and Josie’s eyes but she couldn’t find any. They were just as lost. They didn’t know what to do.

“Come with us.” Hope murmured. She was afraid to think what would happen if she were to stay.

“This is my family.” Penelope looked back, unsure.

“So are we.” Josie whispered. She didn’t know what would happen if she walked out that door but she knew if she did, her mother would follow through with her threat. She would be cut off from her life, her responsibilities and even her own family. Blacklisted from her father, her cousins and the rest of her family line. No one would dare speak to her in fear of losing their inheritance and or standing in the family. She knew what she had to do. Penelope loosened her grip and bowed her head in surrender. She couldn’t leave, not if it meant putting her relationships at risk. She could survive her mother, like she always had. But she couldn’t survive the loss of her family. Tears swelled up in Penelope’s eyes.

“Go. I’ll see you at the end of spring break. I promise.”

“Pen,” Josie strained.

“I said go. Please.” Tears ran down the girl’s cheek as she turned away from the pair and walked towards her mother. She could feel her heart break the moment she heard the door open as Hope and Josie left. She felt a vibration in her pocket and checked her phone.

 

_This isn’t over – Hope._

 

 

 

 


	22. Hollowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... don't kill me and i love you guys lots? probably lots of mistakes i know shhh dont remind me

Spring break was drawing to a close, both Hope and Josie still hadn’t heard a word from Penelope since they left her beach house. Hope had taken Josie to a manor her family owned for whatever was left of their break and Josie still couldn’t fathom the extent of Hope’s family fortune. Just going to the bathroom every morning made Josie feel like she was inside a museum with different artefacts the Mikaelson’s had collected over centuries, all with a story waiting to be told. Hope was right. Penelope’s beach house was nothing compared to this. Though both pristine examples of wealth, they represented two sides of the same coin. Penelope’s family representing new money with their modern build and design while the Mikaelson’s represented old money with their rustic 18th century architecture and décor. Penelope’s beach house was tiny in comparison. It could easily fit 2 times over in the Mikaelson manor and still have room for a guest house. Josie walked down the lengthy hallway as she made her way back from the bathroom to Hope’s room. Her eyes wandered as she did so, studying the nooks and curves of Hope’s childhood home. It was hard to image the girl running up and down the hallways playing hide and seek with her mother, but it was an image she indulged with much warmth. A young innocent Hope Mikaelson, one that wasn’t burdened by the loss of her parents or the lingering emptiness of their other third. Josie was amazed at how strong Hope was for her and Penelope. She stopped at the doorway and glanced at her sleeping girlfriend. She was glad now in this big empty house that she didn’t have to be strong alone. They were both going to have to be strong, for Penelope. She tiptoed her way back to bed, trying not to wake Hope up but she failed to succeed. Hope propped herself up on her elbows watching Josie make her way from the other side of the bedroom in nothing but an oversized shirt that Hope had hiding in her closet and some underwear. Though on Josie the shirt fit like a normal t-shirt, one of the disadvantages of being the only tall girlfriend out of the group. Hope smiled sleepily at the girl, taken back by the sight of Josie.

“You look good in my shirt.” Hope smirked.

“Well mine were all in the wash and this was the biggest thing I could find. You know if I didn’t wear my underwear my ass would be hanging out.” Josie complained as she flopped onto the bed.

“And the problem with that is?” She raised an eyebrow in question.

“You can’t keep it in your pants for two seconds can you?” Josie rolled her eyes with a playful pout on her lips. Hope tugged her closer by the collar of her shirt.

“As if you’d want me to.” She kissed Josie relishing in her taste, her touch. They pulled away after a moment and stared at the ceiling together.

“What do you think she’s doing?” Josie asked, like she did every morning and practically every other hour. Though it was a question they both wondered constantly.

“I don’t know. I just hope she’s okay you know. This is the longest we’ve ever gone without speaking and she hasn’t even answered a single message we’ve sent. If she wasn’t with her family I’d be on high alert.”

“Even with her family I’m on high alert. You saw her mother. The way she talked to her…. hit her…”

“I know. It’s complicated. Her relationship with her family has always been a little tense what with their wealth and her culture. Their expectations are ridiculous, and her familial obligations are ingrained into her.”

“It doesn’t make it right.”

“I know. But what else can we really do right now?”

“I don’t know.” Their fingers laced together as their thoughts drifted to their missing girlfriend, Penelope Park.

* * *

 

 

Penelope had barely spoken a word since Hope and Josie left, instead she was being berated by my mother every which way, being told she was a disappointment, not good enough, not worthy enough of the family name and she brought nothing but shame. What made it worse was the moment Hope and Josie walked out a couple of days ago.

 

_Hope and Josie walked out reluctantly, leaving Penelope behind. As much as her heart yearned to be with them, to be closer to them, she knew this was her only option. It wasn’t like she could walk out on her family. Family don’t just walk out on each other. Family is family, despite the worst of it._

_“I’m disappointed in you Penelope. I thought I had taught you better.” Penelope’s found buzzed and it was a message from Hope._

_This isn’t over – Hope_

_She gripped onto her phone tightly, holding onto the thought of the both of them. She knew what was coming next and that she’d need all her strength to get through it. She’d need them. Penelope tucked her phone into her sleeves trying to hide it from her mother’s vire but it only drew her attention to the object._

_“Give me that.” Cassandra held her hand out._

_“What?? You can’t do that?”_

_“Like hell I can’t. I am the one footing the phone bills. It belongs to me. I won’t have you be continuously poisoned by the likes of those girls.” Cassandra said with a distain in her voice._

_“You know you can say it right? They are my girlfriends.”_

_“You shut your mouth this instant before your father hears anything more of your delusions.”_

_“Like he’d care. He’s more supportive than you’d ever be.”_

_“Are you kidding me? Your father has his head in his work 98% of the time, working to support this family that he believes is perfect. His perfect little girl who could do no wrong. He doesn’t know about half the things you get up to, only the things I tell him about. The proud things. If your father knew about your extracurricular activities, he would have your head.”_

_“I don’t believe you.” Penelope spat back. Her phone buzzed again. It was from Josie._

_We love you Pen._

_Her heart yearned for them. She went to reply but didn’t make out the first word before her mother started again._

_“I don’t care. Now give me your phone before your father comes down.” Cassandra scolded._

_“Fine if you really want it you can have it.” Penelope tossed her phone at Cassandra and cast a spell shattering it into pieces before it reached her hands._

_“Penelope!”_

_“Woah what’s all the commotion about?” A voice came from the staircase. Her father came downstairs at that moment rubbing away at the sleep in his eyes._

_“Daddy!” Penelope called out. Finally someone she could reason with._

_“Morning Beanie. Now what is this about?” He asked looking between the two women in his life._

_“Your daughter is out of control Harry. I’ve had about enough.” Cassandra threw her hands up._

_“And you think I haven’t? All you do is scrutinise every decision I make. It’s like living under a microscope, with you watching and waiting for the moment I screw up just so you can come in a fix it. I’m sorry not everyone fits into your ideal world of perfect mother.”_

_“Oh believe me I am aware you are far from perfect. I just didn’t think you were stupid enough to fall ill of this clear infatuation you have with your so-called friends.”_

_“I love them mother and I will not apologise for it!”_

_“Excuse me?” Her father looked at Penelope, taken back at the sudden announcement._

_“What?”_

_“What is happening?”_

_“Well Penelope here’s your chance to see what your father thinks. Tell him about your shameful discrepancies.” Cassandra shot her a glance._

_“I… Hope and Josie… they… we are dating.”_

_“Like hell you are.” His words cut through her like glass._

_“What?” Penelope’s voice only squeaked now, vibrating with tears in the back of her throat._

_“You are not to see them again. I will not have you turn into one of those people. I have worked too hard for this family for you to drag our family along with your shame. We will right this phase and you will not be returning to that school of yours. It’s clear all it does is poison your mind.”_

_“Daddy,”_

_“Don’t you daddy me. I don’t want to even hear it anymore Penelope. I cannot and will not have such filth in living under my roof. Your mother and I will be making some calls. As for you, you are not to leave this house under any circumstance.” He left with Cassandra following close behind. Penelope fell to her knees, her heart hollowed from her chest. She knew it couldn’t last, the happiness but she didn’t realise it would be ripped away so soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......:)


	23. Closing the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo dont kill me thanks (also lots of mistakes probably im aware im awful and dont edit shit)

Josie jumped excitedly on the bed, waking up the sleeping tribrid. They’d been back on campus for the past couple of days settling back in after spring break, but it was finally the first day back at of school, which meant Penelope was coming back. Their baby was coming back to them.

“AHHH What in the world???” Hope jolted up gripping on to the sides on the bed to stabilise herself. She squinted up to see Josie’s beaming smile staring back at her and she hooked her hands behind her knees, making the other girl flop on top of her, her legs straddling her hips.

“Good morning sunshine.” Hope smiled lovingly and kissed Josie’s lips. It was an action she would never tire, not now, not in a million years.

“She’s coming back today.” Josie said hopefully but Hope had her doubts. Easily noting the change in her expression Josie called her out on it. “What?”

“I just. I really Hope she’s back today. We haven’t heard from her all week. It’s concerning. No text call or even magic note appearing in our pockets… I just have a feeling in my stomach.” Hope’s gaze dropped. She couldn’t help but let her doubts rule her. She knew what it was like being with Penelope. Maybe not romantically as they were now but she knew Penelope. Penelope loved deeply, she always had. She fought tooth and nail for the ones she loved, but always to a fault of her family. Penelope had a strong familial bond to her family, a sense of loyalty even when they weren’t always the most deserving. And with the way her mother blew up and the complete radio silence, Hope could only imagine the worst. What type of things could they have said or done? Were they in her head? and if they were what were they saying? Hope knew her one true weakness, above all, was her family.

“Hey. None of that. She’s coming back to us today. I know it.” She hooked a finger under Hope’s chin and directed her eye line to hers. All the hope shining in her eyes, so innocent, so undamaged. It made her want to believe and she did, for her.

“Okay. She’s coming back.” Hope said kissing Josie softly.

 

The seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours. The school day was practically over and there was no sign of Penelope. Josie slumped herself over a library desk, officially dejected of the thought of seeing Penelope today. Hope sat next to her running her fingers down her back.

“It’s going to be okay.” Hope said in comfort.

“You don’t know that! Why wouldn’t she be in school? She could be dead or worst in Belgium for all we know.” Josie puffed dramatically.

“Belgium?” Hope quirked her eyebrows humorously.

“… I’m just saying.” Josie pouted throwing her hands up in defeat.

“Who knew you were so dramatic?” Hope laughed.

“This isn’t funny.” Josie fought off a light smile teasing the corners of her lips.

“I know I know. You’re insanely cute you know.” Hope played with her long dark locks. Josie gave Hope her grumpiest puppy dog eyes which didn’t help her defence. Hope ran her fingers along Josie’s hairline, glad she could still be one piece of her heart.

“What are we going to do?”

“I’ll tell you what. Do a locator spell with me. Let’s find our girl.” 

They sat across from each other with a map between them and a necklace Penelope gave to Hope during one of their first Christmases together. It was the first thing that Penelope ever gave to Hope as a token of her friendship, she’d worn it everyday until Hope. She remembered what Penelope had said when Hope tried to refuse the girl’s favourite necklace. _‘I want you to have it. This necklace was always a reminder that one day I’d find someone who gets me and now I have so I don’t need it anymore. Not when I got you.’_ If only young Hope knew then what she knew now, they could’ve had a few more years together but then again would they have met Josie? They joined hands, Josie siphoning from Hope.

“ _Phasmatos Tribum_.” They chanted together. Instantly the necklace dropped, pinpointing Penelope’s location. Their eyes met and without a word exchanged between, they headed out the door, Hope grabbing the set of keys on her desk.

* * *

 

Hope and Josie found themselves at a boarding school the next town over, Arc Lakes School for the Elite. Following the pull of the locator they stood outside of a dorm room, number 31. Before Hope and Josie went to knock on the door it swung open to reveal Grant, Penelope’s hot-headed ex-boyfriend. Immediately Hope snarled, by the looks of Penelope’s expression and his, they weren’t in the friendliest of conversations.

“Hope? Josie?” Penelope’s voice squeaked.

“Who are they? Wait... Aren’t you the girl who made out with Penelope the day of the fair?” He pointed at Josie, now with a sleazy grin on his face.

“Yeah no I don’t think so. Bye.”

“Whatever.” He commenced his storming off leaving the three of them staring at each other. Hope’s chest fell to the ground. Penelope looked worse than she thought. Her hair unkempt, her clothes dishevelled, and her cheeks tear stained. Penelope would never let anyone see her like this, let alone her sleazy ex. Hope took a step forward but was stopped by Penelope before she could move any closer.

“What are you two doing here?” Penelope wiped her tears away, her voice neutral and unshaken.

“ _Penny_ ,” Josie whimpered before Penelope held her hand up, signalling her to a stop.

“I asked a question.” Penelope said sternly.

“Is that it? One week of radio silence and not even a hello?” Hope stared at the girl, hurt and confused. If only she knew the thoughts that ran inside of Penelope’s mind.

 

_“This was never the life I wanted for you. I am so disappointed. I always knew you were rebellious child. I just never thought I’d see this.” Penelope’s heart dropped. Even still, with all the hate in her heart, hearing his disappointment made her shrink 10 sizes smaller._

_“I have done nothing. You’re acting as if I’ve murdered someone.”_

_“You might as well have. You’ve butchered the family name or would have had we let this affair go on any further.”_

_“It’s not an affair. I love them.”_

_“Very well. if you do love them as you say,” He mulled at a thought. “You’d do your best to stay away from them.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I have powerful friends that I’m not afraid to use to protect you.”_

_“This isn’t the mafia dad. You can’t just kill people.”_

_“No. But I can block any and all of their college admissions from the very top schools and blacklist them in very high places. They wouldn’t have much of a future anywhere. At least in this country. Now you wouldn’t want that would you? To jeopardise their entire future just because you wanted to run around with them. Your friend Josie wanted to study Anthropology correct?” It was funny how well he knew Penelope considering the little time he spent with her, knowing she would sacrifice her own happiness for someone she loved._

_“What do you want?”_

_“Distance yourselves from the two you call friends. They are not going to benefit you in our future. Don’t forget you’re a Park.”_

The conversation flashed in Penelope’s mind before she chose her next words.

“What about it?” Hope could see the walls Penelope had strategically placed and decided to take a different route.

“What was Grant doing here?”

“He’s my escort.” She said bluntly.

“What??!!” Josie eyes widened. “WHY?”

“Why else? He is a man and a great member of the community. He looks good as arm candy.”

“He is also a dick. I spent 2 seconds around him, and I already wanted to gag.” Josie snipped.

“He’s a close family friend. He’s doing me a favour.”

“Favour is one way of putting it.” Josie groaned.

“Look you should go.” Penelope moved towards the door, but the pair didn’t move. “I’ve got a lot of stuff I have to do.” Hope grabbed her hand to stop her. She directed Penelope’s eye line to her.

“Stop. What is happening? Why did you move schools?” Hope pleaded with her. Penelope could feel her resolve slip. After years of friendship, it was hard to deny her of anything, but she had to. If not for Hope but for Josie. The deal was to stay clear of the both of them. Her heart ached as she shook Hope’s hand from hers.

“Nothing.”

“Then why aren’t you talking to me?”

“Because you don’t get it. Neither of you do and you can’t understand.”

“How can we if you refuse to tell us?” Penelope stared at them. All the torture in the world wouldn’t be as painful as this moment. She wanted to run into their arms and never leave. That was always the dream, the goal. She choked up her tears and stared at them blankly, holding the door handle.

“I think you both should leave. They don’t allow for off campus visitors. I don’t think you should come here again.” Penelope forced the words out. Before the girls could protest Penelope muttered a spell, pushing them back across the threshold and slammed the door in their face, like the one that closed around her chest. She was empty. With nothing left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ................. love you guys :)


	24. Don't you Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that last chapter was a trip... Anyway I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

 

 

“We can’t just leave.” Josie paced up and down out the front of Penelope’s dorm building.

“We can’t exactly stay either. Your father’s going to start asking questions and it’s not like I need to add more family members on the list of people who hate me.” Hope struggled off but Josie could hear how much it bothered her. She walked up to Hope and touched her cheek and kissed her lightly.

“My parents would never hate you. You’re Hope Mikaelson.”

“That didn’t do too well with Penelope’s parents now did it?” Hope let out a sarcastic laugh to hide the hurt that she didn’t particularly care to admit.

“It’s not like they like me either.” Josie pointed out. Hope’s gaze fell to her hands.

“Treasonous.” Hope smiled back at her girlfriend softly. ‘I just wished I knew what Penelope had to go through or what her parents have on her.’

“Then let’s ask her.” Josie said turning to walk back into the building.

“No wait Jo don’t-“ but because Hope could finish her sentence it was already too late. She feared how Penelope would act. When push came to shove Penelope had a particular way of shutting down.

* * *

 

Josie stormed up to her room and knocked on the door so hard the golden numbers shook at her touch. After a moment she heard the shuffle of feet behind the door before it swung open to reveal the tear stained cheeks of her beautiful raven-haired girl, Penelope Park.

“Josie? What are you doing here? I told you to leave.” Penelope sniffed, with a wavering air of confidence around her.

“Do you really think we’d give up so easily?” Josie asked.

“I mean Hope clearly has.” Penelope’s eyes motioned at the empty space behind Josie. She didn’t follow her. Josie’s heart dropped but she didn’t let up. This wasn’t going to be the way Penelope slipped from their fingers. They deserved an answer at least, some explanation.

“You know that’s not true. Not for a second.”

“Well you should.” Penelope turned and went to close the door, but Josie’s hand stopped it.

“Why?”

“I need you to leave Josie.” Penelope’s lips quivered, her resolve weak.

“Tell me why first. Don’t you think we deserve at least that much? If you’re going run off into this fantasy life with Grant don’t you think we at least deserve to know why? Why kiss me at the carnival and every day after that? Why make us fall in love with you.  Why all of this just to what? Get back together with an ex? Whose relationship you refuse to talk about?”

“Stop please.” Penelope gritted her teeth. Josie kept pushing for questions she couldn’t answer, and the tension rose in her body.

“Why? Is it because what you never loved us?” Josie’s voice croaked at the last question. She didn’t mean it. She only wanted to get a rise out of Penelope but the fear behind the possible truth of the words got caught in the back of her throat.

“How dare you?” Penelope looked at her now, hurt, angry, with tears. “How dare you accuse me of that? I love the both of you so much that the mere thought of you guys physically makes my chest ache. The day I first met you it was like everything clicked into place. The way you challenged me. The way you took a chance on be despite everything you already had heard about me. The way you brought all of us together In a way I never thought possible. I love the both of you like I’ve never loved anyone in this world so much so that it breaks every fibre of my being not to reach out for you now. So _don’t you dare_ accuse me of such a thing.” Penelope’s voice broke as tears streamed down her face. Josie’s eyes glittered with tears that formed. She grabbed Penelope and kissed her with everything she had, fully expecting Penelope to push her away. Only for her to do the complete opposite. Penelope wrapped her arms tightly around her waist pulling her closer, grappling as tight as she could in fear of letting her go. She whimpered at the touch of Josie’s lips, the taste of the faint strawberry Chapstick she always wore and the saltiness of her tears. She missed it and her more than anything in the world but then her father’s voice rang in the back of her mind. “ _Stay away from them”_ She immediately pulled back. Her eyes in a panic evaluating what she had just done. Josie looked back at her, still dazed in her Post Penelope fog. She didn’t think she’d touch her again let alone kiss her but the face that looked back at her this time was stone cold, barely recognisable.

“Leave. And don’t come back again.”

“Penelope wait-“ The door slammed in her face before her sentence left her mouth. She continued to knock on the door. But nothing. After a few minutes, her hands grew sore and her voice hoarse, calling Penelope’s name she slumped her head onto her door.

“Penelope, I know you can hear me. So hear me when I say this. Please.” Josie sighed. “I love you, Penelope Park. And I’m not ready to let you go. Not after everything we’ve been through. I’m not going to stop fighting for you Penelope. Not now. Not ever. I don’t know what’s inside your head right now but please I need you to hear me when I say that I love you. And that whatever this is, we can get through it if you just let me in.” Josie teared up. “Please.” But she was met with nothing but silence. She stayed frozen there, pressed up against the door until she felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders. She turned and saw Hope.

“Let’s go.” Hope muttered, creasing Josie’s weak body.

“Hope-“

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The car ride was quiet, deafeningly so. Neither one of them said anything. It wasn’t until they stood in the school parking lot before Josie said a word.

“Why didn’t you follow me?” She snapped at Hope. “Why am I the only one that seems to care about this relationship? Am I the only one foolish enough to still hold on? She kissed me Hope. She actually kissed me. Which means there’s something more going on. There is so much more going on that we don’t know about and she won’t tell us. And you didn’t even bother following me to find out. Like-”

“I did.” Hope interrupted.

“You what?” Josie stopped and looked at Hope.

“I did. Follow you.”

“So you saw.”

“Yeah. I saw everything. Pen crying. Pen’s love confession. Your kiss. I saw it all.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything? Do anything?” Josie fumed.

“Because there was nothing I could’ve said or done that would’ve made a difference.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But I do. I’ve known Penelope Park for much longer than you. And I know that we’ve pushed as far as we can. There’s nothing left that we could’ve said.”

“So what? What are we supposed to do then? Give up? What kind of shit is that?”

“I never said that. I said we had nothing left to say. Not do.” Hope gave Josie a look.

“What do you mean?”

“Like I said. I’ve known Penelope for a really long time. And I know exactly how we’re going to get her back. We just need to play our cards right.” Hope said more determined than ever. After witnessing what she saw in Penelope earlier that day she knew that there was still a chance, some sort of chance.

“Okay so what’s the plan?”

“We’re entering that debutante.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all liked it as this fic is slowly drawing to a conclusion soon probably. Don't worry theres still a few chapters to come but i can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel kind of a thing. So let me know your thoughts on what you want to see and where you want to see this end!


	25. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii soo i know ive been gone for a long time i've been super busy with life things but hopefully i can get back into writing soon. But for now i hope you enjoy what i've managed to write in this little moment of inspiration. Let me know what you think!

Penelope stared out the window from the back seat of the car, wondering where they were now the two of them. She could almost picture it now, all but small moments she’d witnessed a million times before. the ones that made her fall in love with them over and over again. Her finger traced two figures on the small part of the window covered in fog. She muttered a silent spell and watched the figures danced together in perfect harmony and the image of Hope and Josie flooded her mind. She saw them as clear as day. As if they were in front of her now and they were in their small cramped little dorm room. She could see them dancing together in an over-sized shirt and underwear, giggling as they pull each other closer, their arms falling naturally around each other’s hips as their lips faintly brush against each other, forever tantalizing.

“Penelope?” A voice cut through her thoughts and the figures from the window disappears just as quickly. She looked over at Grant, unenthused and unamused.

“What?”

“I’m asking you an important question.”

“Which is?”

“Whether or not you think I should go with a matte pomade or a gel for the ball. I mean the matte gives me the nice natural look, but the gel is slick and kind of gives off the James Bond look don’t you think?” Penelope’s eyes glazed over him and rolled to the back of her skull. She could already see her brain cells taking leave and jumping from the ledge of intelligence into a vat of toxic stupidity the longer she breathed the same air as Grant.

“Do I look like I care?” Penelope threw him a lazy look of disregard.

“You ought to start.” Grant sneered as gaze left his own reflection for just a moment.

“Excuse me?”

“Remember this is as a favour because you begged me to please that psychotic mother of yours.”

“Don’t talk about my mother like that.”

“Don’t talk to me like that. With the crap you’ve pulled? Most any other guy wouldn’t even bother.”

“So why do you?” Penelope gritted her teeth. Grant’s eyes scanned her up and down as he leaned in with a smirk. His lips hovered just over her ear as Hope would but instead of her melodical whisperings of affection, it was a poisonous slur of words that made her gag reflex react.

“Because you look ever so hot in that pleaded, private school skirt.” His fingers stirred lightly against the inside of her knee. She bit her tongue in fear of saying anything else. The ball was in a few weeks and then this would be over. At least the Grant part of it all. The rest of it… she didn’t want to think about. The driver pulled up at the rehearsal space and Penelope was forever grateful for his timing.

“We are here Sir.” His voice called out from the front seat.

“Thanks Edmund. Rehearsal ends at 6 sharp. Don’t be late.” Grant hopped out of the car without a second thought.

“I never am,” Edmund called back. Penelope collected her bag and smiled at Edmund through the reflection in the rear-view mirror.

“Thank you, Edmund.”

“Pleasure as always, Miss Park.”

* * *

 She followed Grant as he marched his way through the hall as he does everywhere he walked. Her eyes met the pleasing looks of her mother’s but immediately looked away. Her wavering sense of family stuck in the back of her throat like a cruel lingering cough. As much as she tried,  she couldn’t let go of it. Everything they’ve done for her, a lifetime of money, support, effort, put into giving her the best life possible, into giving her something they never had as children. Only for none of that to matter anymore. Life seemed like a long thread of sequenced events, planned and perfectly aligned to create the symbolism of a perfectly spun web that was her life. One strand out of place and she was left scrambling to keep the pieces together.  She sat there staring at the wall as her mother drone on about the importance of the debutante ball. A bang cut through Cassandra’s voices and drew everyone’s attention towards the double doors of the hall. It was Hope and Josie. Her throat tightened and heat flashed over her. It must have been a craze induced dream or something surely. But the longer she stared, the closer the two came, arm in arm like always.

“Hi sorry we’re late.” Hope grinned gleefully as she watched the mixture of emotions wash over Cassandra’s face until it landed on her neutral look of disdain and professionalism.

“I’m sure you can find yourself a seat.” Cassandra gritted her teeth.

“Of course.” Her eyes zoned into the empty spot right next to Penelope. She sat down next to Penelope with Josie between them without acknowledging her at all as Cassandra continued on with her speech. The curiosity killed her. She didn’t know why Hope was there or why she was there with Josie. As far as she knew, officially they never spoke out about same-sex partners, but it was definitely an unofficial line that was never crossed. And the list of participants was awfully exclusive.

“What are you doing here?” Penelope muttered under her breath. Josie’s eyes darted over. but her head remained unmoved.

“What does it look like we’re doing?” Hope answered, her eyes fixed to the front of the room. It was torture, the way Hope spoke to her. Her eyes refusing to meet Penelope’s.

“I sure as hell don’t know.”

“Funny. You’d think the devil incarnate would know a thing or two about hell.”

“Hope I’m serious.” But she got nothing. She looked at Josie now and pleaded. “ _Please.”_

“We’re entering the Debutante Ball, as partners.”

“What?” Penelope’s eyes almost fell out of her head but before another word her mother ushered everyone into position. A hand reached for hers and immediately she closed her eyes and pictured Hope’s and or Josie’s in hers instead. But when she opened her eyes it was Grant’s. They formed all formed a circle and got into position. One hand falling on her waist and the other propping up her wrist.

“Now don’t forget, this is ceremonial. We dance together and work together like the cogs of a machine. Without the movement of one the others cannot move. That’s why we must be in perfect sync. Now for the newcomers, you will just have to fall in line and quick.” Cassandra strained the last few words directing them at Hope and Josie. Penelope looked over at them and her heart stopped. Her heart stopped because for the first time since Hope and Josie walked through those doors Hope looked at her and when she did her eyebrows arched perfectly in time with the smirk that played on her lips.

“Not a problem Mrs. Park.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it and what you think will happen next!


End file.
